House of Blossoms
by xiMenagerie
Summary: After having her village massacred severly, Kisa became a bloodthirsty animal, seeking revenge for the people who did this. Who did it? Team 7 has come just in time to save her. Will she be able to see past the blood and pain to seek love? SasukeXOC
1. The Massacre

_**House of Blossoms**_

_**T34rSoFbLoOd**_

**Summary: **Miyazaki Kisa lives in a world of pain after her small village has been massacred. She distrusts everybody and keeps them at distance. After Orochimaru has confronted her, she works with her inner dragon, getting stronger yet stupider day by day. She seeks for revenge and becomes a bloodthirsty animal. To her great disgust, she gets to stay with Uchiha Sasuke because he too, has experienced a massacre and Tsunade believes that he could help Kisa somehow. The two of them falls in love and a great surprise awaits for Kisa. **Status-CONTINUING A/N: **I really like this story and it's almost done : Haha, when i look back to my stories i can't help myself but laugh, because they're all so corny x I wrote this story in 7th grade, so i couldn't help myself and created a MarySue character x **Pairing: Sasuke and Kisa (OC)**

Chapter 1: The Massacre

Long hair as black as death, eyes as red as blood, skin as pale as the snow, beauty which blind the eyes of wanderers…this is the ultimate description of Kisa Miyazaki. The description that everyone would recognize that it is Kisa Miyazaki.

No one in her village has eyes like Kisa's. All of the people in her village has brown eyes and brown or black hair. Ordinary. Unless they were mysterious, then they wouldn't be in the ordinary. Just like Kisa.

Her village is unknown to the others. And her village knows nothing of the outside world. Her village has a small population. Her village has nothing special. The only thing the village can do…is…to Summon Dragons. And the village was the only one to know this secret. And only a few people were able to do this. And they remain unknown to the others. And Kisa chooses to ignore this fairytale story. Not believing in this, she goes on with her life.

Kisa, belonging to a gang called The Black Shadow, was fairly...scary. All of them were tough. Both boys' and girls' were in the group. But most of all…Kisa was the gang leader. She's called the Icy Mistress.

The females and Kisa in the gang would have a mask. Showing that they belong into a gang and that they were dangerous. Kisa was the one not to be messed around with. But their gang wore bandages around their chest and waist. And they wore baggy pants. Over their bandages they would wear an open black thin long sleeved sweater. Behind the sweater there would be a symbol, showing the rank the person who was in the gang.

Yes…this was her life. And she will always live up to it. No matter what…Kisa would always be a gangster.

Kisa was heading to her shack house. Once she entered she saw her adopted sister, Yuki, was inside the kitchen snooping in the fridge. The ice cream was right in front of Yuki's face.

Kisa sighed and grabbed the ice cream over Yuki's shoulder. _Aah…ice cream._

"Kisa?" A voice whispered.

Kisa turned around and faced Yuki. She grabbed a spoon and put a whole bunch of ice cream in her mouth. _Ah…mocha._

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that," She hesitated. "That I could be the one that can Summon Dragons?" There was hope in Yuki's eyes. And Kisa didn't want to destroy that emotion. She smiled.

"Of course, kiddo." Kisa then went to her room.

She opened the door and found her drunken mother there. Looking through her stuff. Anger shot through her blood, as she crushed the box of ice cream in her hand. She dropped it.

"What do you think your doing!" Kisa said in a low tone, trying to keep calm. She narrowed her eyes at her mom.

Her mother waved the beer bottle. "What does it look like I'm doin'? I checkin' to make sure that your still a virgin…where'd you keep your diary? Eva since you became a gangsta, you never was 'ere."

Kisa's fist clenched. She was as mad as hell.

Living in this miserable house for 14 years. Living with no father. Living with a mother who was always drunk. Living with an adopted sister who wishes to go to school, but is denied.

Trying to keep calm. She answered to her mom. "I'm still a virgin for your information, and also…GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Then seeing that anger shot up in her mom, Kisa pulled up her defense.

"You are living under my roof and if you are living here then you follow the rules. Do you understand!" Spit flew straight at Kisa's face from her mother's mouth.

Slowly and grimly, Kisa wiped off the spit. "Moth-" But then her mother fell on the floor. Thinking that her mom was down by the beer, Kisa move her mother until she was lying on her back. But something was wrong. Kisa couldn't find any sign of life.

Kisa hesitantly went and checked her pulse. Her mom was dead.

Kisa turned her over and saw that there was a kunai at the back of her neck. _But…how! _She looked over to her window and saw that it was broken. Somebody killed her mother and Kisa did nothing about it.

With wide eyes she said, "Oh my go-"

She was interrupted by a scream in the living room.

Kisa whipped her head to her door and ran to the living room. As she ran she grabbed her kantana and her weapon pouch.

Her eyes widened as she saw Yuki on the floor. Her throat was slashed. Kisa ran to her sister.

"Yuki," Kisa patted her adopted sister's cheek. Yuki was a dear sister to Kisa. Now…she was gone.

A scent caught her nose. _Fire?_

Kisa ran out of the house, dragging Yuki and her mom's body along the way and saw that their shack house was being burned down to crisp…to nothingness. It's raining. But the rain did no good to help the fire burn down.

She turned around to see that the whole village was being massacred. There in the air were the screams of terror and pain. Yet for some reason, Kisa was not panicking or had any fear. As if…she was waiting for death itself.

"Kisa!" Kisa turned to her right and saw that some of her gang was there. But as if an alarm went off, hundreds of kunais and shurikens were launched at them.

She watched as one by one fell into the mud. Her gang was gone …Yuki and her mother was gone…the village was gone…

She was the only one…the only one in her village who is alive. The only survivor…and she didn't do anything to help protect her village… she stood there like a complete idiot. She did absolutely nothing.

Rage took over her emotions. She was out of control.

"Hey! There's one alive!" A man came and Kisa just stood there shaking with her anger. Her head was hanging down and her hair was hanging loose as the water dripped down. The man came closer.

"A pretty gal I-uhhh…" The man quivered as the kantana that belonged to Kisa drove deep in his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed with agony. But the rain drowned its noise.

Kisa raised her head. Her anger was not satisfied just yet. Leaving the kantana in his stomach, Kisa yanked out a kunai and cut his throat. The man sickly tried to breath in air. There was blood streaming out of his throat and mouth. His body fell limp and fell in the mud.

Kisa made a disgust face and wiped her kunai and kantana on his clothes, as if getting rid of the dirt on her shoe. She then left…to hunt for more.

She jumped up on the roof of another house and looked around. No wonder her village couldn't survive. There was as twice as many men than the men in her village. But she would survive. She had to survive and get the revenge she needed.

Quietly, seeing that there were three men who were patrolling the area, Kisa threw three kunai's at their throats, killing them instantly.

She moved on and on. She was successful, killing more than half of the enemy…until she was caught.

"Hey! You! STOP!" Five men were running after her. She was running. And she had a back up if this ever happened. She tripped and fell. But she still got up and ran. To them it might have seemed like she was an air headed girl. But to Kisa…it was going according to plan.

When she was where her trap was she tripped and fell in front of it. Acting as if she twisted her ankle. She waited until they came closer and closer. They fell into the trap.

It was easy. Dig a huge hole. Stick a whole bunch of weapons, sticks or any sharp objects at the bottom. After that, cover up the hole. Anyone who falls into it will surely die.

Kisa got up and looked up to the sky. It was still raining. If one of them survived down there…they will drown.

She continued to walk. Kisa was covered with blood. And her hair…there was blood, which dripped down to the ground. With her head down she twisted her head slightly and saw that there was ten men in front of her. It was the last of them.

"A demon!"

"Its been killing our men!"

"And this whole time!"

"We must kill it!"

Kisa started laughing maniacally. And the men gasped in fright, but all except for one man. That one must have been the leader of this group, for he was the only one wearing a cloak.

"Huhuhuhuhuuu…please…AMUSE ME!" She lifted her head. There must've been blood splotches on her face, because as the water rolled down her face she can taste both blood and rain on the side of her mouth.

She then grabbed her kantana and charged at them.

3 down…7 to go…

5 down…5 more to go…

6 down…4 more to go…

Kisa was on the verge of dropping her kantana when pain pierced her upper right arm. As she switched her kantana to the other hand, she realized that the others backed away while one stayed. It was the leader.

He threw down his clock and took his stance. Kisa parted her legs and held her kantana in front of her. As quick as lightning the man, was doing something with his hands.

The rain entered Kisa's eyes and was making the view blurry for her. She strained her eyes to see that there was three of the same man. All of them charged at her.

She too, charged at them.

Darkness fell upon her.

A/N: Sorry but that's all for now folks! Sorry but I'm trying to choose which of my stories to submit. Well, I guess this one did! I might submit my other one, but I'm still thinking. Well, I hope you like this. I'll enter the other chapter like around next week. Maybe sooner, dunno really. Well that's all! See ya!

One more thing! I have another story for you to read. It's called The Bottle Of Truth. If you want to laugh your butt off, then I suggest you to read this. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. New People

**Chapter 2: New People**

Kisa opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, so that she cannot see clearly.

"She's awake," An unknown voice said.

_Am I…alive? How did I get here?_ Kisa's vision cleared and saw a woman leaning down on her. She studied her.

Short black hair cut right beneath the chin. Black eyes. And-

"Shizune, is she alright?" The woman turned away from Kisa.

"Yes Tsunade-sama. She has just awaken," This Shizune woman answered.

_Where…am I? How did I…the massacre! _Kisa sat up quickly only to feel the hot pain flash in her eyes. She quietly took in the pain until it disappeared. Until the pain was gone, she then opened her eyes one more time. This time there wasn't wonderment in her eyes.

There deep inside of Kisa, the rage and hatred is still burning there. And of course…she still had the desire for revenge. Those were the emotions that were shown in her eyes.

* * *

Naruto was slurping his ramen when a sudden thought struck him. He turned to his sensei. 

"Eh…Kakashi-sensei, do you think the girl's awake yet?" Kakashi who was drinking water, stopped from the tip. He too was thinking of the same thought.

"Hmm…you think we should go check?" Kakashi asked his three students.

"YEAH!"

"Ok."

"Hn,"

* * *

Kisa stared and glared hard at the two women who stand before her. The other woman had her blond hair into pigtails. Her golden brown eyes were wide with surprise at Kisa's action. Other than that…this woman has huge breasts. 

"…Where am I?" Kisa asked in a monotone kind of voice. Her anger and hatred turned immediately to tiredness and exhaustion. _Need information…_

"You are in a hospital in Konoha, Hidden of the Leaf. The Sound village has massacred your village. You are the only surviv-" Kisa interrupted her.

"I already know that! What I want to know is why did they massacre my village!"

The golden brown-eyed woman stared at her and sighed.

"There was a myth that was about some fairy tale. Anyways, Orochimaru sent the Sound to that place, to seek if it was true. As soon as they saw your village, they thought that it was the place. Clueless as always the Sound went and massacred your village. They wanted power. They were to steal 1 child. And-" The woman was once again interrupted.

"Did they take anyone?"

"No. As from before you were the only survivor…I think they were planning to kidnap you," Kisa only waved that thought from the conversation.

"So what was about this…legend or fairy tale thing?" Kisa looked at the woman. Suddenly she was suddenly getting tired. Dizziness took over.

"…Summoning Dragons…"

* * *

As Tsunade and Shizune were leaving the room, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were there. They were just coming.

"Tsunade-obaba, how is-" Naruto flew to the wall.

Everybody besides Tsunade watched Naruto as he created a massive hole. Sakura sighed. "Naruto you know she doesn't like to be called obaba."

"U-ugh…"

"Follow me,"

"I have found out some information about the girl," Tsunade said as she rummaged through her filing cabinet. Once she found the file she was looking for, she then began reading from it.

"Miyazaki Kisa, age 14, Blood type B, comes from an unknown village near the river which crosses the Mist village. No father, an alcoholic mother, an adopted sister. Kisa is in a gang called The Black Shadow. She was the leader and called the Icy Mistress. Unfortunately, everybody, even her gang members were killed in a massacre."

Sasuke didn't show any emotions until he heard about the massacre. His eyes narrowed.

"She is the only survivor from her village. The Sound killed everybody, because they thought that that village was the one that Summoned Dragons. Fortunately and amazingly, Kisa managed to kill a lot. Thanks to you guys coming back from your mission, you were able to help her out," Tsunade closed the file.

"Her injuries aren't that major. The cut in the right arm is 2 inches long and about half an inch deep. I healed the infections that she could have gotten, but I would leave the injury to heal on its own." Tsunade then looked at the team and their Sensei.

"Her village has no knowledge about the others. The only thing they can do is weaponry, fighting and sneaking around. They know nothing about Chakra, Jutsu, Hokage, nothing at all. So I have assigned you to help out this girl. She is going to be staying with Sasuke, who has been in the same experience as her. And you can probably help her out." Tsunade looked at Sasuke, checking if he wanted to deny his duty.

He had no emotion showing. He was as calm as ever. Seeing that no one was objecting, she then nodded her head. She grabbed the picture of the girl. And showed the team.

"You might have not seen how she looks like because of the rain and mud. But here's a picture I've taken of her."

The three students except for Sasuke took in a breath. Sasuke only stared. Even with the IV in her arm, sickly colored skin, and blotches of blood on her face...She was a beauty. She had a bandage on her right arm. She hardly had any scratches on her. Black hair, pale skin…such beauty.

"Wow! She's pretty! Prettier than Sakura-chan!" Naruto had no chance to see a fist coming his way.

POW!

"Itai…" He rubbed his bump that started forming on his head.

"Grr…" Sakura had no choice but to believe Naruto. This Kisa girl is prettier than her.

"…" Sasuke kept quiet. Not trusting himself to talk.

"You're dismissed." Tsunade sent them out.

_**Kisa's dream…**_

_There were bodies falling over and over. Kisa couldn't do anything but stand there like a complete idiot. They were all crying out her name, reaching for her as if she was their only hope…yes…their only hope._

_Then as if rose from a spell, the bodies started walking towards Kisa. Raising one hand reaching out. Terror and fear went through her. There was no way to escape. _

_Then Kisa saw herself. She was killing all of the men who had massacred her village. She then winced at her physical appearance. She looked like a bloodthirsty banshee, who had just risen from the dead. _

'_No wonder, that man called me a demon,' Kisa thought. She then looked closely at the man who made copies of himself in amazement. _

_She was able to see how he looks like. From before she couldn't because of the rain and blood. He was wearing glasses, gray hair and eyes. His hair was long enough to that it was wrapped in a ponytail. His bangs were down as they lay on his forehead. She looked at the copies. _

'_How'd he do that? We've never been taught about that. We've only used weapons…amazing…' She continued to watch and saw that she fell. _

_Four people entered the picture. Kisa looked close at them. Her eyes widened. They were not ordinary people._

_One of them was older than the rest. He had white hair and a green vest on. Underneath the vest was a long sleeved blue shirt with red swirls on each arm. He also wore blue Capri kind of pants. He had bandages covering his legs from underneath. Other than that he was wearing a mask on his face. Covering down of his face. This headband thing he was wearing was slanted and was covering his left eye. _

_The other was a girl. She had short pink bubble gum hair and expensive green eyes. There was a headband she was wearing to pull her hair back. She was wearing a red kind of dress but it had high slits up to her hipbone. Underneath was black shorts that ended somewhere around her knees. But her dress had no sleeves. But on her flapping red part of her dress there was a white circle. _

_There was a boy shocking messy blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit, which stopped at the ankles. Just like the older man's pants. There was a red circle on his back. His clothes looked more like a jumpsuit. He had a weapon pouch on his right thigh. As Kisa looked even closer, the boy had three thin marks on both of his cheeks. He had the same headband as the older man and girl. _

_Then the other boy…the last one…he had black hair and onyx eyes. Blue shirt and white pants that stopped to the knees. To the knees and down there were bandages covering his calves. On his arms there was some type of special cloth that covered the skin on the elbow to the wrist. On his right thigh there was a bandage, just like the boy with the blond hair. _

_After Kisa observed them, she saw them go into action. _

_The older man pulled up his headband to reveal his left eye. Kisa's eyes widened. There was a red eye had three commas in the eye. In the middle there was the pupil. The commas began to swirl. Kisa's breath was taken away. She has never seen anyone with eyes that were red besides hers. _

_The pink haired girl took out a kunai and charged at the man who made copies of himself. The blond boy also made copies of himself and entered the battle. The black haired boy…his eyes changed. His onyx eyes bled with red. There were two commas in each eye. The battle began._

_Kisa dropped her head and turned away from the battle. Not wanting to know anymore. She looked up and saw that she was somewhere else. _

'_Huh?' She thought. She looked around and saw that she was in some strange place. It was black all around her, except there was a pond in the middle. Kisa walked towards it and looked inside the pond. She saw her reflection and no more. _

_She sighed. 'Why won't I wake up?' She dipped her hand in the pond and swirled it around._

'_**It's about time I met you, child.'**_

_Kisa turned around abruptly. Seeing no one, she thought that her mind was playing around with her. _

'_**I'm right here, child.'** Kisa looked to her right and her breath was gone. There standing in front of her…was a dragon._

A/N: That's all; Hey do a one thing and…REIVEW! Please send me some comments! I might even take some advice and put it in my story! Well…GTG! BAI!


	3. Believing

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the only person who reviewed. White Alchemist Taya! Everyone please give White Alchemist Taya a big applause! She deserves it! Thank you White Alchemist Taya you have given me hope into typing this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Believing**

_Kisa stood looking at the dragon in confusion. 'What is that? A dragon? Can't be! Then…the rumors-' Kisa was interrupted from her thoughts._

'_**The rumors are true. There is one who is able to Summon Dragons… and that is you, child. You are the one who can Summon Dragons. You are just too stubborn to realize and believe it. Rumors, myth, legends and sayings…they're all true.'** The dragon stepped out of its shadows. _

'_**But I am the only one that you've met. You're going to have the chance later to summon many more other Dragons. But I am your first.'**_

_Kisa stood and admired the dragon's beauty. Black scales that ran along the body, and red eyes that seemed like it went straight through Kisa. All that saw of everything. Huge black wings span across the empty space. A tail that swung from side to side with a gentle soothing rhythm. If the rhythm was disturb it looked like it would whip you to the next world. _

_Kisa was enhanced._

"_You can read my thoughts?" Kisa asked this wondering beast._

"_**Of course, child. I know everything. But I know that you don't believe that myth your village told everyone. I know that you are the only one in your village with black hair, pale skin and blood red eyes. I know that your village was massacred. And your anger and hatred has finally made me show myself to you. I am your Summoning. Kuragari"**_

"_Darkness, huh? Fits you perfectly," In Japanese Kuragari means Darkness. Kisa started thinking. _

"_You must be a 'he' right?" Guessing the dragon's gender. Kuregari chuckled._

"_**Correct,"** Kisa continued to observe Kuragari. A beauty, I might say, Kisa thought. _

"_**I must go now," **Before anything else happened Kisa was waking up from her dream._

_**End of Kisa's dream…**_

Kisa woke up with a start. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was up. _A day must've past. _She sat up and put her head down on her hand. _Could I really be…the Dragon Summoner?_

Somebody entered the room. Kisa's eyes widened. It was the people from her dream.

The adult, the pink haired girl, the blond and the black haired boy. They looked at Kisa with surprise. The blond suddenly ran up to Kisa.

"Wow, you're pretty!" The pink haired girl dropped a fist on his head, making him roll on the floor with pain. The black haired kid shook his head in what looked like shame of his team. The older man sighed and walked towards Kisa.

He stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "Hatake Kakashi, pleased to make your acquaintance." Kisa just stared at him. Not even bothering to shake his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond haired yells.

"Haruno Sakura," The pink haired girl tells her, as she hits her elbow down on Naruto's head. Once Naruto was down on the ground, Sakura straightened her clothes and introduced the black haired for him. "And this is Uchiha Sasuke."

This Sasuke dude just grunted and kept staring at Kisa in suspicion. Kisa glared at Sasuke and grunted. Imitating him. It was obvious to all eyes that he was a drop dead gorgeous boy. But his attitude was messed up.

"Miyazaki Kisa," Kisa looked up at Kakashi. He was the one who said her name. "You are to be out of the hospital by today and under the care of Uchiha Sasuke." He confirmed.

Kisa glared at Sasuke. She didn't want to be anywhere near that guy. Sasuke glared back at her. They were both in a glaring contest.

It was broken when two other people entered the room. It was the ones from before. Tsunade and Shizune.

"Kisa, are you ready to leave?" Tsunade asks. Shizune looked at Kisa.

_What do they expect of me? To forget about my duty and live a new life? To forget about the people who died in my village? _Kisa thought. She clenched her fists in anger and glared at them.

Sakura looked at the girl's fists that were shaking. Her knuckles were almost turning the color white. Her glare looked like it could kill anyone if it were a weapon.

A moment later she sighed, relaxed her fists, looked at the other way and at the wall. She didn't say anything.

"Shizune, get her descent pair of clothes. Everybody else get out. I need to speak to her alone." Tsunade commanded. All left immediately.

Tsunade pulled up a chair and brought it next to Kisa's bed. Kisa still refused to look at her.

"Kisa, look at me," Tsunade's tone of her voice was demanding. Not giving a choice.

Kisa slowly turned her head and stared at the woman next to her bed. She didn't say anything. She would refuse to talk or anything that others wanted from her. No one will make her do anything.

"Kisa, I know this is hard for you, but you are not the only person suffering. Many people have suffered by massacres. And you are one of the lucky ones who are able to survive. A lot of people don't survive." Kisa still didn't change her face emotion.

Tsunade sighed and stood. "Sasuke will help you with what you need."

Once Tsunade was out, Kisa started thinking.

_What do they want with me? Why won't they just let me go back to my village? I will escape…at nightfall. Once the boy is asleep. _She planned. _And things **will **go well. It will._

Kisa was walking along with Team 7. She didn't like them at all. She found both Sakura and Naruto annoying. Naruto complaining for food and Sakura wanting the attention from Sasuke. The cold heartless person.

Kakashi was another subject. He was reading some book as they were walking.

_Quiet is nice, _Kisa thought. They continued to walk. As they did they approached a house. Kisa looked at Kakashi questioningly.

He smiled at her and patted her head. She scowled. "The Hokage has assigned you to stay with Sasuke."

"You mean I have to live with him?" She glared at Sasuke, who glared back at her.

"Kisa-chan, you're lucky that you get to stay with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. _Yes! You better not make a move on my Sasuke-kun! _Sakura thought. Jealousy was erupting.

Kisa looked at Sasuke, who was already inside.

"Kisa-chan," Kisa's eye twitched. She hated that suffix added on her name. It was like a slug stuck on the wall. She turned and looked at Naruto. "If Sasuke-teme tries anything on you tell me and I'll punch him to the bloody pulp!" She raised her brow in question. He didn't notice. "Ja n- ITAI!"

Naruto held his head as Sakura held her fist over him. "Stop calling Sasuke-kun that!"

Kisa ignored them and started to walk inside. She stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked at Kakashi.

"Tomorrow Sasuke will have some clothes and weapons for you. After that he will lead you to where you're going to train from now and on. Ja ne!" Kakashi left. Kisa sweat dropped. His voice…is it always that cheery?

A/N: Gomen! But this Chapter is kind of short! I promise to make the next one longer. I've been kind of busy with my other story. If you want to read it it's called, Beginning A New Life.

**I'm sorry to disappoint anyone cause of this chapter I promise to update sooner and make the next one longer. Another thing. **


	4. Sickness

_**Chapter 4: Sickness…**_

It was dark and cold. The yellow moon was high up in the sky as if it were a telescope looking into the dark world. The others do not know a world that one was.

Sasuke had just finished drinking his tea. He stayed there for a couple of minutes, looking out of the window. It was quiet and he likes quiet and peace. This was the only moment that Naruto wasn't screaming or that Sakura wasn't asking him out for a date. This was his only time to get something like this. And he will cherish it. Yes…he will cherish it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke practically fell off of his chair. That scream was of pure agony and hurt.

He ran towards the room that he gave to Kisa.

She was flailing about. The sheets were thrown off of the bed. Her legs and arms were kicking everywhere. Her head was moving fast from side to side. She was screaming as if there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke quickly got to her side and tried to calm her down. But there was only a punch that met his face. He flew back and hit the wall. He just stared at the girl.

"No! Yuki! Get away from here! Okaa-san! No! Die! Get away from me!" She was sobbing. Sasuke went through her flailing body and pinned her down. He felt her forehead and felt the heat rising by the second.

_She has a temperature and fever, _he thought. Sasuke went out and got a bucket of cold water with ice and a towel.

Seeing that she wasn't moving, Sasuke went for the move. _Probably asleep. _He thought.

First he piled the blankets back on her neatly. He then put the towel in the bucket of cold water and then wringed it. He laid it upon Kisa's forehead. He waited for 10 minutes then put the towel back in the water and laid it on her forehead again. This was the routine.

As he did this he stared down at her. There were beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and cheeks. Her black hair was clinging together because of the sweat. Her red lips were chapped from screaming and her skin was paler than before. There were bags under her eyes.

Sasuke started thinking of the possibilities that would've made Kisa fall under a fever along with a temperature.

_Was anybody coughing today? Naruto? Sakura? Kakashi-sensei? Tsunade-same? Shizune? _Then he got the idea. _The rain…_It was the rain when Kisa fainted from the massacre. She fell into a puddle of water on the groundAnd that wasn't the problem. Her cold became worse when she didn't take a shower. When they put her in the hospital.

Sasuke wet the towel to continue the routine. Until 30 minutes was when she grabbed his wrist.

Sasuke looked down at her. Her grip was weak but firm.

"Y-Yu-Yuki," She muttered. He frowned. _Who's Yuki? A lover? A little brother? A cat?_

"D-Don't let O-Okaa-san drink. D-Doctor s-say no g-g-good," Her grip relaxed. And so did her stuttering.

"Just because you were adopted, doesn't mean your not part of the family. You will always be my imouto." She whispered. _Yuki's her little sister? _Sasuke thought. But there was more.

"Did you know…that I was grew up with no father? Yes…my mother was the one who didn't want me. But it was my grandmother who forced her to keep me. I was unwanted…do you know how that feels like Yuki?" Suddenly Kisa's mood changed from a sweet loving sister to an angered bull.

Her eyes were open. Her pupil was dilated. Kisa sat up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist harder. "Okaa-san, what did the doctor say? Stop your drinking! You're going to die if you keep it up! Who then is going to take care of us? Who's going to take care of Yuki if I die!" She was going hysterical.

Kisa slumped and fell back. She spoke, yet it was in a commanding voice.

"Icy Mistress speaks. The Black Shadow gang is going in battle with The Fearsome Gang. Let's go. Grab no weapon. We will fight with bare fists."

_The Black Shadow gang? Icy Mistress? Ah…_Sasuke remembered the meeting he had with Tsunade.

_**Flashback**_

"_Miyazaki Kisa, age 14, Blood type B, comes from an unknown village near the river which crosses the Mist village. No father, an alcoholic mother, an adopted sister. **Kisa is in a gang called The Black Shadow**. **She was the leader and called the Icy Mistress.** Unfortunately, everybody, even her gang members were killed in a massacre." _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Pathetic," Sasuke looked at her. She spat out that word as if it were a bug. It seemed to disgust her greatly.

Suddenly she was spilling her whole life to him.

"No father…a mother who doesn't want me…an adopted caring imouto…the gang which I call my second family…the position of a leader is just like…a mother to others." She then fell asleep. No longer able to stay awake and talk under the fever.

Sasuke was exhausted. He looked at the clock. It was 1:13AM. He groaned. He wasn't getting enough sleep these days. Sasuke put his hand over Kisa's forehead and felt the temperature. It was normal. Satisfied he went to his room and into his bed. Sleep claimed him.

_**In the morning…**_

Sasuke groaned as he woke up. His body was sore as hell. He got up and slowly stretched out his body. Once he was finished he looked towards his bedroom door and sighed. He needed to check on Kisa. Just in case something happened.

Not bothering to dress, he stayed in his boxers, walked out of his room and turned the corner. He stopped as his throat tightened. There in the corner and on the floor was long black hair. His heart stopped when the hair began to move.

"Uh…uh…" He heard from the corner. _Kisa! _He thought. He then ran towards the hair to see that it was Kisa. She was on the floor. It seemed like she's been crawling since night.

He laid his hand on her forehead and pulled it back. She was burning with temperature. But it was worse from last night.

Carrying her, he quickly put her on the bed and went to grab cold water and another clean towel. Once he did that he went back to her and started his routine.

After a while he knew that he needed to feed her. Noticing that she was relaxed, Sasuke went his kitchen to make some chicken soup.

When he came back he saw that she hasn't moved from the bed. Putting the bowl on the side. He managed to get Kisa to sit up on her bed. Then he grabbed the bowl and tried to feed her.

It was a success. She was hungry and she ate fast. Once she was finished, Sasuke put the bowl to the side and continued to put the cold towel on her head.

DING DONG!

He growled and went to answer the door. It was his team.

From the looks of Sakura, she blushed when she saw him in his black boxers. Kakashi lifted up his eyebrow in amusement. Naruto screamed.

"AGH! Sasuke-teme put some clothes on!" Naruto held his hands over his eyes as if Sasuke's profile was burning him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He left the door open and went to his room to change. As he changed he can hear footsteps entering his house. His team was coming in.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sasuke quickly dressed hearing Kisa's voice scream.

He ran towards the room that he has put Kisa in and saw that his team was there. He looked at the status. Naruto was on the floor next to the bed with a red swollen cheek and swirling eyes. Sakura eyes were wide open and shocked filled them. Kakashi was standing on the other side of the bed with his right hand over Kisa's forehead. He then looked at Sasuke.

"She's burning up,"

Sasuke walked over and removed the cloth upon Kisa's forehead. He almost dropped it. It was hot. He dumped it back in the cold icy bucket and put it back on her forehead. He then turned to his sensei.

"Why'd she scream?"

Turning around as he heard Naruto stand he raised his eyebrow.

"Sasuke-teme, she screams really loud. And punches hard too." Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Ugh. We were waiting in the living room when Naruto wanted to look around. He started walking and we followed behind when we entered this room. Naruto was looking down at her when she screamed about something and punched Naruto, Sasuke-kun," Sakura explained. Sasuke sighed.

"Better get out of the room, else you'll all get sick too."

His team nodded and left. Sasuke quickly dipped the towel in the cold water and put it back on Kisa's forehead.

He walked out and looked at his team.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Obasan said that you couldn't get out until Kisa feels better. Somehow she knows that Kisa was sick." Naruto explained.

"We want to make sure that you know what to do when someone is sick." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked at them. "I'm not stupid. I know what to do when someone is sick. I already gave her chicken soup." Kakashi nodded in approval.

"So…how is she?" Sakura asked.

"She's burning up with a fever and a temperature. It was probably from the rain."

"Hmm…Okay we gotta go train. Another thing Sasuke," Kakashi looked at him. "You can't train until she's better." All of his team left, leaving Sasuke looking at the door. He sighed. He's going to need to train when he actually has the time.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry for the late update it kinda took a while. I'm running out of ideas! XP Well if you wanna read another story I might just update a new fanficiton!


	5. Running

_**Chapter 5: Running**_

It's been two days since Kisa has been hit with sickness. Sasuke sighed as he got up from his bed. This was the third day. He went to do his daily routines.

Sasuke went to the kitchen to fill up a bucket with cold icy water. While this was happening he went and prepared chicken soup for Kisa. He then went to the covers to grab a towel. Once he did that he went and headed towards Kisa's room with a bucket and towel in hand.

It seemed like she was getting better and better. But he can never be too sure.

As he grabbed for the towel on Kisa's forehead from last night, something grabbed his hand.

It was another hand.

The grip was weak yet strong. He looked at the hand and at Kisa. Her blood red eyes were glaring at him.

"Who are you?" She hissed. Sasuke glared at her.

They both were glaring at each other till Sasuke sighed and wrenched his hand out of hers.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He then replaced the towel.

Kisa tired to get up but Sasuke seeing this only pushed her back down. "What are you doing?" She growled. He saw that she was fuming with anger.

"You're going to vomit if you do that." Sasuke spat. Seeing that Kisa realized this she stayed on the bed. But her face expression looked like she didn't believe him.

Sasuke exited the room to go get the chicken soup he left on the counter.

He returned to the room to see that Kisa wasn't in the bed anymore. Alarmed, he looked around wildly and panicly until he heard something in the restroom.

* * *

Kisa vomited her stomach empty and into the toilet. _Darn him! _She growled. _He was right…_She thought. It seemed like the vomiting wasn't going to stop. 

Finally when it did, Kisa put her head down and laid it on the toilet seat. She noticed that the toilet seat was cold against her hot heated skin. _I had the fever then…_

Kisa felt nauseous again. She held herself not to vomit.

"You know it's better if you let it all out," She slowly turned her head and saw that it was Sasuke. He was leaning against the door. She glared at him and turned back to the toilet. She didn't want to vomit and she wouldn't. But it came out unwillingly.

She heard Sasuke sigh and came closer. Her hair was pushed away from her face and a hand was rubbing her back. She growled weakly but couldn't do anything about it. She hated to admit it but that made her feel better.

"Are you okay now?"

She grunted.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

She grunted once more. She felt disgusting right now.

"Can you manage?"

She didn't say anything. _I'm not that weak,_ she thought.

"I'll be back." She heard Sasuke leave the restroom.

Kisa made a grab for the toilet lid and closed it. The stench of the vomit was making her sick. She weakly made a grab for the lever and pulled it down. She flushed the toilet.

She heard Sasuke come back. She was lifted up slowly. Kisa can feel the world spinning. She took in a sharp gasp and grabbed at Sasuke's shirt in a dead grasp. Her eyes were shut tightly. She then stuffed her face between Sasuke's arm and side. Of course she didn't realize that she was doing this. She only wanted the world to stop spinning.

They were moving. And Kisa felt herself being set on something hard. She opened her eyes weakly to see that she was in a bathtub.

"Here are some clothes. Right over there are something's you might need." Sasuke said. He then left and closed the door. But not all the way.

Kisa narrowed her eyes. _It's not like I'm going to fall. _

She undressed and sat in the tub. She turned the water and put it to a warm temperature. She sighed and felt much better than before.

* * *

Sasuke was in the kitchen. He was sitting on the table as he looked out the window. The chicken soup was steaming infront of him. He narrowed his eyes when he heard something. It sounded like something fell.

His eyes moved to the restroom. He walked towards it and knocked on the door twice.

"Kisa?"

He heard a muffle. "What?"

"Hn. Never mind."

Sasuke went to the kitchen once more.

DING DONG!

He went to the front door and saw that his team was standing there.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said. He was covered in dirt and grass.

"Sasuke." Kakashi nodded.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at them. "What do you want? And what happened to you?" He indicated to Naruto.

"Naruto jumped on your roof because he thought he saw a raccoon dancing there. He thought it was hilarious and went to check it out. Huh, baka." Sakura shook her head from side to side.

"Dope." _So Naruto was the one who made the noise. _

"Eh!"

"Matte, don't start arguing just yet." Kakashi suggested. "It's such a beautiful morning." Everybody looked up at the sky. It was gray and it looked like it was going to rain. "…You know what I mean." He scratched the back of his head.

"As I was saying…what do you want?" Sasuke reminded.

"Just making sure that you're still alive!" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a long time before looking at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ma, ma, Sakura and Naruto wanted to visit you, so I decide that we would have the day off and keep you company. Since you couldn't train for the past couple of days, we're going to help you with the house. And…it's raining so can we come in?"

Sasuke hesitated but opened the door to his team. "Go in the living room. I'll be there in a little while." His one particular teammate's face lit up when he smelled food. And that was a bad sign.

Sasuke went to the restroom that Kisa was in and knocked on it lightly. "Kisa, are you ready?"

There was no sound.

Before he was going to knock again, Kisa opened the door and revealed herself. Her face was discontent. There was a scowl as her black _wet _hair lay on her shoulders. His clothes fit her. Actually his shirt was big for her and his pants looked like it was going to fall down any moment.

"Hold on," He went to the other room and went to go grab a belt. When he returned he saw Kisa standing there. For the first time, she actually looked clean. And she smelled better. Much better.

Without a question Kisa held out her hand as if she knew that he was going to give this to her. He handed it to her and she automatically tightened the pants. She then looked at him when she finished.

Sasuke turned around and started walking back towards his team. Kisa followed him from behind.

* * *

Kisa looked at her surroundings. Everything was fairly clean. Not a speck of dust could be found. Her bare feet padded on the clean wooden shiny floor. It was cool at touch beneath her heated feet.

She followed Sasuke until they ended up in the kitchen. She stopped when he did. There was what felt like an angry aura that was surrounding Sasuke. She looked over his shoulder and saw that there was a blond headed boy who was eating a bowl of soup that was placed on the table. _Why is he angry? _She thought.

* * *

"…Eh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme what's wrong with you?" As soon as Naruto finished his sentence he put another spoonful of soup in his mouth. He smiled it was delicious.

"Did I tell you how good this soup is?"

"…Kisa go to the living room." Sasuke growled.

"Eh? Kisa's awake? Ohayo, Kisa-chan!" Naruto couldn't see her because of Sasuke standing infront of her and because she already left for the living room.

"…Dope…you're dead."

* * *

Kisa walked around aimlessly.

She had no idea where the living room was. But it was much better than being in the same room with an angry Sasuke. And it seemed like he was going to kill that blond brat. _Who is that boy and how does he know my name? _She pondered.

"Kisa,"

Kisa turned her head when she heard her name being called. There in another room was a silver haired man. He looked familiar…but who is he?

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Who are you?" She growled.

* * *

Kakashi studied the girl. Her glaring looked like it was used for defense. She seemed to operate under the belief that everyone was to do her harm. And clearly, it looked like she felt the best defense was glaring at people since she was really weak right now.

He chuckled. "Don't you remember? I was the one who Tsunade-sama assigned you to as a teacher." Kisa looked like he was speaking in another language.

"Who's Tsunade?" Her eyes narrowed even more.

Kakashi sighed. It seems like she has forgotten about the people she met due to the sickness. _I guess we have to go back to the introductions. _He thought. Kakashi stood and walked towards her. Kisa backed away. She looked like a trapped animal.

* * *

"Don't come any closer." She ordered. But it seemed like he didn't hear what she said because he kept on walking towards her. _Who is this man and what does he want? _Kisa thought angrily. She had no choice but to get ready to fight. She slightly turned her head and saw that on the table next to her was a funky looking knife.

She swiped it and held it infront of her in defense. The man kept walking towards her. She growled.

Without turning her head, Kisa heard a flush of a toilet and a door creaking open. From the corner of her eye there was another person who stood there. But Kisa didn't dare remove her eyes from the man who was approaching her.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing?"

It was a girl's voice. _So she knows this man. _Kisa smirked. The man stopped walking and his one visible widened. It seems like he knew what was going to happen next.

Kisa quickly went behind the girl and held the knife to her throat. She wrinkled her nose in disgust when she smelled a stingy feminine perfume on her. It didn't smell nice.

"Stay where you are." Kisa slowly moved to what looked like the door to get out of this mad house. Once she was there she pushed the girl away from her and made a dash for it. She was out and in the open. She continued to run.

* * *

Sakura was shocked. First she went to use the restroom and the next thing she knew she was being held as a hostage by Kisa for a couple of seconds.

She looked at her sensei, who was staring at the door.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why didn't you go after her?" She asked.

He sighed. "Looks like we're gonna." He turned towards her. "Go tell Sasuke. I'll go after her."

* * *

After beating Naruto to the bloody pulp, Sasuke went to make some more soup. He narrowed his eyes when Naruto groaned. He turned his head and glared at Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme, you didn't have to hit that hard!"

"Dobe, that soup wasn't for you."

"But it was in the open! It needed to be eaten!"

Sasuke sighed and ignored him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was there.

"What?" He asked rudely. Sakura flinched but didn't stop from telling him what happened.

"Kisa-san ran out of the house!"

"Nani!"

A/N: Well that's all folks. I'm terribly sorry for the long update. BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! So if you want to help me then you can pitch in your ideas. Oh and also if you would like me to reply back to your reviews. Just say so. Mmkay? Well see ya until next time.

**T34rS0FbL00d**


	6. Rate on Stealth

_**Chapter 6: Rate on Stealth**_

As she ran, Kisa looked up at the sky. It was gray and soon it was going to rain. She cursed under her breath. Kisa and rain didn't mix very well. She tired her best to avoid from getting the thought that it was going to rain.

It rained.

And Kisa wasn't happy when it rained. She became angry.

_Dammit, I'm going to get sick. _She thought. It wasn't that bad. It was more like it was drizzling. Kisa continued to run.

PIT PAT, PIT PAT, PIT PAT, PIT PAT, PIT PAT, PIT PAT…

That was the noise that her feet were making as it stepped into a puddle. It wasn't heavy rain…it was like a drizzle. But she could still hear the noise of it falling onto the ground. Nobody was in the streets, making it much better for Kisa. She was able to run without being distracted or people in her way. Or that's what she though until-

CRASH!

Kisa grunted as she fell. She narrowed her eyes at the object that dared get in her way. It had long brown hair, wearing blue pants and white shirt. She glared at it. It looked like the rest of the people at her village. Ordinary. That was until it looked at her.

She gasped as she looked into pearly white eyes. The person looked like it could see deep into her soul. Kisa snapped out of it and went back to glaring at the boy.

"Watch it." She spat. The boy narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"You were the one who ran into me." The boy snapped. They glared at each other.

"Hey, Neji are you alright?"

Kisa looked up to see that there were two other people. It was a boy with green spandex and bushy eyebrows with a bowl cut type hair. The other one was a girl with two buns on her head. She was wearing blue Capri's and a pink Chinese type shirt.

"KISA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Kisa's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. _Crud, it's that Naruto kid. _

"Dobe, don't scream out her name. She's gonna run if she hears you!"

Her eyes widened even more. _Sasuke…._

"Hn?" The boy with spandex looked over them. "It's Naruto and Sasuke." The girl looked where the boy was looking. "Who's Kisa?"

_I gotta get out of here. _Kisa thought. She looked back at this Neji dude to find him looking at her in suspicion. _Double that crud._

Kisa jumped up and started running. She crashed into something else and landed in a puddle. She looked up to find herself looking at the same man from way before standing infront of her.

It was Hatake Kakashi.

He had a goofy smile on his face. He bend down and raised his right hand as if he was to strike her. She cringed away.

"Yo." He said. Kisa glared and slowly backed away from him.

* * *

Neji looked at the girl as he got up. _Who is she? I've never seen her before. _

"Hn? What's Kakashi doing here?" Suddenly his teacher, Maito Gai was there. He was the exact same replica as Lee but much more scarier.

"NEJI!" Someone screamed.

Neji's team turned around to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura there.

"Eh? What are they doing here?" Gai asked.

As they were running closer, Neji could see that they were frantic to search for someone. _Is that girl who bumped into me…Kisa? _He thought. They were running faster than before when they spotted the girl. _She is…_

"KISA-CHAN! YOU'RE HERE!" Naruto screamed. Sakura bashed him behind the head.

"Baka! Don't scream!" Naruto groaned as he held his head. There was a bump growing. He touched it tenderly to find that it was growing bigger.

Neji looked to see that Sasuke was looking at the girl with anger.

Tenten, Lee and Gai-sensei were looking at Kisa who was backing away from Kakashi.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Kisa questioned. She kept her face neutral but showed a little anger and annoyance. She slowly raised herself from the ground and started backing away. It was funny because Kakashi wasn't doing anything but smiling at her.

When he reached in his pocket for something, Kisa tensed up. She was getting ready to bolt if something dangerous appeared.

Then he pulled it out and that was when Kisa's face went down. Instead of something drastic appearing it ended up being…a book. A harmless red book that had a girl running and a boy chasing her on the cover of the book. She looked closer to see that there was a title. It read…Icha Icha Madness.

_This is my chance to run. _Kisa thought and she did. But as fast as lighting Kakashi was once again infront of her.

"Huh!" She was bewildered. She's never seen anything like this. It was as if this man had inhuman speed. She tried it again only to have it happen again.

Suddenly he put the book away. Instead he pulled out a folder. It had nothing written on the front. He pulled out a pencil and looked like he was going to write on it.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura remembered what I told you from before." His voice was loud.

Kisa turned around to see that they were approaching. The three other people were off to the side looking at them in wonder.

"Sakura and Sasuke you're Genjutsu and Jutsu, Naruto you're Taijutsu." Kakashi looked at the other people. "Gai, you want your team to help us?" He asked.

Kisa looked to see that there was an exact replica of an adult and child. It was horrifying. The adult replica who is called Gai nodded and his team stepped forward. The girl with two buns, the boy with bushy eyebrows and the boy with white eyes.

She looked around to see that they were in a wide area plain. It was as if it were for training.

"Tenten you're weaponry, Lee you'll be with Naruto doing Taijutsu and Neji you'll do a one on one battle with her. Taijutsu, Genjutsu and any other tricks you have up your sleeves." Kakashi then looked at Kisa.

"Kisa-san," She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. She was in a stance to fight. "This is the only way I'm going to be able to get your abilities looked at. Now you are going to fight them. Naruto go."

Kisa turned around quickly to find that Naruto was up infront of her and was about to throw a punch. Well, he would have if he didn't leave his stomach open for her to punch at.

He went flying back to the others.

Kisa did a few back flips so that she would be able to have some space for fighting.

Naruto came back and he threw out a leg. Kisa duck and appeared behind him. She pulled back her hand and hit a spot on the neck that she knew very well. He fell at her feet and went unconscious.

Or that's what she thought.

POOF!

Smoke appeared and when it dissipated there was nothing. _Where'd he go? And what was that! _She looked around and saw that he was in a tree. _How'd he get there?_

She heard Kakashi sigh.

"Naruto, this is Taijutsu. You're not suppose to use any Jutsu. You can battle her later on. Go Lee."

Bushy eyebrows are much faster than Naruto. He is more skilled and his kicks and punches were much harder than Naruto's.

Lee punched her on her right arm and it went numb. She winced. She couldn't move it. He continued to attack her. He threw a punch that was meant for her head. Kisa quickly brought her limp arm up and blocked it with her forearm. He bent down and tried to trip her. She jumped up and kicked him in the face. He went flying back.

* * *

"Wow, she's fast." Tenten commented. Sakura agreed. They looked at Kisa as she went into motion.

"Hmm…" Kakashi kept writing down notes as he was observing the fight that was taking place infront of him. He judged her fighting skills and rated them.

"Kakashi, what is the meaning of this?" Gai asked. His two students looked at him.

"Do your remember the announcement the Hokage made to the Jounins?" Kakashi said without lifting his eyes from the folder.

"Hai."

"This is the girl, Miyazaki Kisa." Kakashi looked at Gai. "The one that had her village massacred." Gai narrowed his eyes. "Tsunade-sama asked me to view and grade her attacking skills. Then she would place Kisa in a team."

"In a team?" Tenten asked.

"Hai. She would be placed in a team that would show Kisa how powerful she is."

Neji looked back to the battle. _She's going to be in a team, huh?

* * *

_

Kisa felt as if she was in hell.

One of her arms was numb. It was as if it went to sleep without her knowing. There were bruises forming along her stomach. Her jaw felt as if her mother threw a sake bottle at her. And her ankle was swollen, for the tissues and muscles tore. But that didn't stop her from fighting. She kept going cause nothing ever did stop her from fights.

Lee came back and aimed for her swollen ankle. Kisa jumped on her good leg and pulled back her arm. She swung it hard and it connected to Lee's face.

He skidded back and touched his face.

"My face…" He mumbled.

Kisa was confused.

"My _beautiful _face…" Then suddenly, the green spandex monster lost consciousness.

In a flash, Lee disappeared. In his place stood the girl with the pink Chinese shirt and two buns atop of her head.

"Tenten, weaponry."

Kisa smirked. Weapons were after all, her specialty.

The Tenten girl whipped out knifes and funky shaped stars and threw them at Kisa. Kisa dodged them and did a back flip. She carefully landed with her hands so that they wouldn't land on the stars. Kisa grabbed one of the knifes and held them infront of her as defense.

Tenten then got out what looked like a chain of stars and threw it at Kisa as if it were a whip. Kisa dodged.

"Is that the best you can do?" She taunted.

"It's something I call 'Your Death'." Tenten smirked.

She quickly realized that the chain of stars wasn't aiming for her. The chain wrapped around the two trees on either side of her. It then came fast at her. But she was too slow to dodge it.

Soon the chain of stars wrapped around her in a constriction. One small move and that could get her body cut in half.

Kisa looked up to see that the chain of stars was connected to the strings that led to Tenten's fingers. _She's in control of it. _Kisa jumped so that her legs were up in the air and her head was facing the ground. She then quickly spun her body and was able to release herself from the chain.

Before she landed on the ground, Kisa picked up the stars that were on the floor and threw them. It immediately cut the strings that were connected to Tenten's fingers and the chain of stars.

"What?"

Tenten was astonished at what happened.

Kisa picked up the chain of stars at the end. She was in control of it now.

* * *

"…Wow…" Naruto breathed out.

Kakashi kept taking notes.

Gai stared in awe, as Lee was in his arms still unconscious.

Neji and Sasuke narrowed their eyes. They then smirked. A good challenge for them.

Sakura was gaping and gaping. She just couldn't believe that there was a girl like this. _She could be a perfect assassin! _Sakura thought.

"She's going to use that attack." Neji said.

"Already?" Gai said. He laid Lee on the ground carefully and looked at the battle. He then nodded. "She's running out of ideas. She has to use it."

"Use what attack?" Naruto and Sakura looked at Gai and Neji.

"Just watch the battle."

They nodded and concentrated on the battle.

* * *

Tenten put two scrolls on the ground and jumped high in the air.

Kisa watched this from a good distance. She had the chain of stars and the funky knives in her hands if something went wrong. There were also some stars next to her feet. She looked at listened when Tenten yelled out some words.

"Soushouryuu: Twin Rising Dragons!"

A/N: Muahahahahah! I must leave you from here my peeps! Well…I'll see you next time. I have the next chapter ready, but there are a few problems with it! I promise to update in 5 days or 6. Till then…anticipate the moment.


	7. The Terror of Genjutsu

**_WARNING! WARNING! I KINDA GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH THE FIGHTING SCENE. I LET MY BROTHER READ IT AND HE THOUGHT IT WAS TOO GORY. ...did i spell that right? SO…I HAVE WARNED YOU. KISA GETS A LITTLE CRAZY HERE. _**

_**Chapter 7: The Terror of Genjutsu**_

Kisa stepped back. She was now cautious. _Twin Rising Dragons? Is she a Summoner too? _She thought.

Suddenly, the scrolls that were on the ground exploded and two cloud-like dragons rose. It was circling around Tenten and then it disappeared. In it's presence was two scrolls that were opened. Tenten then started spinning around in midair and was throwing something in Kisa's direction.

Her eyes widened when she realized that they were weapons.

Every time Tenten's hands came in contact with the scroll, a new weapon appeared.

Kisa began to dodge them.

Then the weapons stopped coming.

All around Kisa were the weapons that were thrown to her from Tenten. She looked from the weapons on the ground towards Tenten that was still in the air. The scrolls were gone. Now it was just Tenten floating.

A flicker of motion caught Kisa's eye.

She looked to see that all of the weapons were moving. She narrowed her eyes. _What is this? _

Soon enough, all of the weapons were floating above Kisa. She looked closer and saw that they were connected with strings. Just like it was with the chain of stars. Tenten was in control of these weapons.

Before Tenten could even lash out at Kisa with her weapons, Kisa ran and jumped. She got the chain of stars and brought it down quickly.

SLASH!

All of the weapons that were floating in midair dropped on the ground.

Kisa looked at Tenten. Her face was in shock.

She bended over, grabbed the funky knife and threw it at Tenten in a flash. Tenten barely moved and felt it graze the side of her head. _This girl is no joke, _Tenten thought as she dropped to the earth. Too hard.

Kisa looked at the bun haired girl and saw that the ADULT green spandex guy carried her away.

Then Sasuke and the pink haired girl, Sakura appeared in her view.

They weren't going to let her rest were they?

* * *

"Sakura and Sasuke. Genjutsu's and Jutsu's only. No Taijutsu." Kakashi commanded. 

This was the part at which he was worried. Kisa didn't know any Genjutsu's and the Hokage recommended that it was to be shown to her. And coming from a small village and this suddenly happened…it was possible that she could go mentally ill.

"Can I do it harsh, sensei?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked at him for a long time before nodding.

"Aa."

* * *

_Genjutsu? What the hell is that? _Kisa thought. 

Kisa was cut off when she was engulfed by black and was suddenly back in her village. Her home village. She was about to lower her defense when something didn't feel right. She kept her defenses up and looked around the area. She could feel the chills running up and down her spine.

"KISA-ONEECHAN!"

Kisa's turned around to see that there was Yuki. She smiled and started running at her.

"Yuki! It's me, Kisa!"

Just when Kisa was about to hug Yuki, a man came and sliced Yuki's head off. Kisa collapsed and stared as her head came off. It then rolled into her arms. She turned the head so that Yuki's face was looking up at Kisa.

"Oneechan, I wanna go to school…but I can't…I'm dead…" Yuki croaked.

Kisa quickly got up and Yuki's head dropped down.

_This isn't real…this isn't real…_She repeated in her head. She then looked around to see that her gang members are there.

"Icy Mistress, we are here for orders. What do we do now?" One of the gang members asked.

_This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, _Now she was becoming desperate into knowing that this wasn't real. She knew it wasn't until she felt the pain on her left shoulder.

She fell down and looked behind her. It was The Fearsome Gang. Kisa then remembered everything. This was the day that The Fearsome Gang wanted to battle The Black Shadow.

"Huhuhuhu…Icy Mistress, I didn't think that you'd ever let your guard down." There standing infront of Kisa was Oki. Oki was the gang leader of The Fearsome Gang. He was the one who always wanted to battle The Black Shadow. Yet he was always defeated.

"Oki, what are you doing?" Kisa demanded. She got up and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Feisty as always, Icy Mistress." Oki grabbed a strand of Kisa's hair and twirled it around his finger tenderly. "But you will be _tamed_ under me." As he said that he cruelly twisted her hair around his fist.

Kisa quickly grabbed the knife and struck him at his stomach. He laughed as if it were nothing.

"Icy Mistress, a battle now? As always?" Oki taunted. And that got her right on the spot. She was in rage now.

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Everybody watched as Kisa was going berserk. She was getting all the weapons around her and throwing it at an unknown person. A person she could see but they couldn't. She then began to do martial arts. It was fiercer than what they had seen with Lee.

"What's happening, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Genjutsu." Was all Kakashi said. He then took more notes.

"I'll kill you, Oki!" Kisa screamed. "I'll feed you to the fiery depths of hell myself!"

This drew attention to Kisa.

"Oki?" Neji said. He turned towards Kakashi. "Who's Oki?"

Kakashi didn't even turn his head towards Neji. He kept a steely look at Kisa, who was fighting as if it was depending on her life. Suddenly as if she was a ragged doll, she went limp and fell to the ground.

Everybody waited a couple of seconds to pass.

She was still unmoving.

Kakashi snapped the folder shut. He was about to go to her, when Kisa jumped up and dashed towards him in a fast speed.

_This isn't over yet. _Kakashi thought. "Neji, your turn. Sakura, Sasuke you're out." They both nodded and jumped out of the area. Neji then quickly when into their place and went into his fighting stance.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Kisa threw a punch out towards Neji's face. He quickly brought his arms up and defended himself. He winced at the pain that shot up in his arms. _She hits hard, _He thought. His thought was quickly diminished when Kisa kicked him hard in the stomach. Just like Lee, Neji went flying towards the others.

But that didn't stop her. As soon as Neji landed, Kisa was up in his face and was hitting him with her fists as if they were kunai's and shuriken's being thrown at light speed.

* * *

They others couldn't do anything but watch from a distance and wince when he got hit. As soon as Neji was flying towards them, they had to move to a different area. 

"Dude, her fists are like rock hard solid!" Naruto waved his hands in the air. "They're like BAM BOOM KAPOW!" He did his enthusiastic sound effects.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Because it looks like he's getting his butt whooped by Kisa."

"…" Kakashi couldn't say anything. He continued to watch the fight.

Sasuke was staring at the fight. He was observing Kisa's moves and her stealth. _Better than the way I see these girls in Konoha fight, _Sasuke thought. As he observed, he could see that she was holding back when she was fighting with Lee. But now she was using all she got with Neji…but at a different person she's imagining in her head with the Genjutsu.

_So that's why she was able to defeat those Sound Nins quickly…_He thought even more. He was now brooding about Kisa.

* * *

"My, my, my. Has our little Icy Mistress gotten weaker?" Oki smirked. He then gripped Kisa around the neck and lifted her up in the air. Kisa chocked and scratched at his hand that held her off the ground. But no matter how much she scratched him, he didn't let go. 

_I'm…going…crazy…_Kisa thought. She's been attacking him this whole time and he's been taking all her hits. Now he has blood all over him. It was exiting out of the wounds that she made, his eyes, mouth, nose, ears and even at his fingernails. But he was still stronger and healthier. He didn't even wince when she threw weapons at him. He laughed and continued to laugh. It was something that she hated. His laughter sounded like a maniac. High pitch and girly for a man. She wanted to…

To…to…

To destroy him.

Destroy this man that wanted to battle her, this man that treated her lower than him, this man that killed off her gang members at times, this man that kicked Yuki, this man that threatened Kisa, this man that even calls himself a man.

She wanted him dead.

She thirsted for blood.

She wanted to see the sight of him drenched in his own blood.

She wanted to see him suffering.

She wanted his insides spilled on the grassy plains.

She wanted the wolves to feast on his organs.

She wanted him to suffer as she has suffered.

She could just imagine her thrusting her hands into his stomach and ripping his guts out. She can just imagine the smell of blood in the air. The thick liquidly blood on her hands, the blood dripping down. Blood raining down from the heavenly skies. White…mixed with red…that wonderful that sounded to Kisa. Like music to her ears.

_Suffer…die…slowly…_

_**Is this what you really want, child?**_

In Kisa's head was the voice of Kuragari. Her dragon…her dragon that she could use to kill Oki.

**_I will not kill him…only you will, to relief your bloodlust…but do you really want him dead? _**Kuragari questioned.

_Yes…I really do want him dead…_Kisa said to herself.

_**But are you sure that this is the right person to kill?**_

Kisa wasn't listening. She wanted Oki dead. Immediately. But she wanted him to suffer slowly and die slowly. She was going to kill him, torture him and _eat_ him.

_Yes…I want to him…_

Kuragari didn't answer immediately. But she did give her answer.

…_**As you wish, Summoner.**_

Kisa bowed her head down and began to chuckle. Her laughter then went out of control.

She dug her nails into Oki's skin. She then lifted her head and grinned manically.

"Oki," She said in a singsong voice. "I wanna kill you."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei? What's happening?" Sakura asked. 

"Why's Kisa so dead in Neji's grasp? Just a while ago she was kicking and screaming. What happened?" Naruto questioned.

Tenten watched from afar as Neji was holding Kisa by the neck. She was squirming at uneasiness.

While Kisa was kicking Neji, Neji managed to get out of the trap he was in and counter Kisa's attack. So then he held her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. By doing this, Neji was able to catch his breath and think for a minute. Suddenly Kisa began to struggle and claw at his hand. But Neji didn't care. It will heal anyways. When they were watching, they saw that Kisa suddenly went limp. Nobody knows what happened. But they knew that Neji wasn't about to put her down.

Suddenly a maniac laughter was in the air.

Everybody's eyes shot towards Kisa who was still in Neji's grasp.

Her head lifted. They saw Neji flinch.

"Oki," Her voice was full of bloodlust. "I wanna kill you."

She then opened her mouth and screamed.

It was nothing that they've ever heard. It was hatred, anger, fear and sorrow forced out of her mouth to make one. It sounded so agonizing. And the worst part was that she wouldn't close her mouth. She wouldn't do anything to stop her screams.

It was slowly torturing everybody. Driving them from their sanity.

Quickly, Kakashi dropped his folder and made his way towards Kisa. He did a couple of one-handed hand seals and placed his palm on Kisa's neck that wasn't covered by Neji's hands.

"Genjutsu Dispel!"

He winced but kept it there. Her skin was hot and burning. It was amazing that Neji didn't let her go.

Finally at what seemed forever, Kisa went limp once more. But this time, she would stay unconscious for a long time.

Neji placed her on the floor and moved away. He kept his eyes on her as he moved away. They were narrowed as he looked at her. It was as if something between them happened.

"Neji, what happened?" Naruto was panting as he was closing up on Kakashi, Neji and Kisa.

Neji looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, I have to speak to you." He nodded at everyone else and went to leave. "I'll advice you to leave soon or you will be drenched with water." He said.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at the sky to see that it was getting darker and that the clouds were holding too much water that it was going to rain soon.

"Let's go." Kakashi got up and turned around. He was carrying Kisa.

"Everybody go back home. I'm going to take Kisa to the Hokage. Gai, come with me." In a flash both Kakashi and Gai left. Neji followed them from behind.

The students looked at each other.

"What?" Naruto said. He was clearly confused.

"…I'm leaving." Soon enough all of the students left except for Sasuke. Sakura coaxed him to leave but he didn't listen. He stared at the direction Kakashi and Gai left to. There was something suspicious about Kisa and the sudden act that Kakashi had.

_Hmm…_Sasuke returned to his brooding state as he was walking home.

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody. I AM FREE! SUMMER SCHOOL HAS ENDED! WOOT WOOT! BUT…I only have two weeks of summer vacation. Can you believe that right after I ended school, I had to take summer school? For EIGHT WEEKS! (SIGH) oh well…that's okay, now I don't have to worry about Biology. Okay, sorry for getting carried away. Anyways, i posted up/updated a new chapter! i hope you guys liked it! Hehehehe…now for the **VOTING BOOTH!** **_Voting Booth! THREE VOTES!_**

**_VOTE NUMBER ONE:_**

**What team should Kisa be placed in?**

Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura?

Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino?

Team 9: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji?

Team 10: Rock Lee; Hyuuga Neji and Tenten?

Did I even get the teams right?

**OR SHOULD KISA BE PLACED IN A TEAM THAT I COULD MAKE UP OF MY OWN?**

**_VOTE NUMBER TWO:_**

**What type of clothes?**

Should Kisa get a new type of clothes attire for training? Or should I just have her wear different type of clothes everyday? Since she doesn't know about anything?

If you wish her to have one type of clothes for training…can you help me? I'm bad at choosing clothes. I will choose the best one that I like. . ;;

**_VOTE NUMBER THREE:_**

**Should Oki still be alive or dead?**

My brother and sister gave me a tip that Oki should still be alive. But…I won't tell you why. And i also have a conclusion of Oki being dead. So…help me choose! And I will gladly type up the story in such description that it would blow away you rminds! Jk…I suck at this.

**THE VOTING BOOTHS WILL CLOSE AT AUGUST THE 31ST. AFTER THAT I WILL UPDATE. BECAUSE…I'M GOING ON A RETREAT! MY FIRST ONE IN 15 YEARS! AND I'M GOING TO ARIZONA TO FINALLY REUNITE WITH MY GRANDMA! I'M GOING TO EAT ALL HER DELCIOUS FOODS, YO! **

**SO VOTE AND DON'T FORGET!**


	8. Scolded by the Dragon

_**Chapter 8: Scolded by the Dragon**_

_**You must wake up now, child. You've slept long enough. **_

Kisa opened her eyes slowly. The eyes quickly closed when light hit them. She winced when colorful spots appeared in her vision.

"Uh…where am I?" She groaned as she sat up.

_**Have you no remembrance of what happened two days ago?**_

_Two days ago? What happened two days ago? The last thing I remembered was… _Kisa's face twisted in anger. "Oki." She growled in hatred.

_**That was a Genjutsu, fool! **_

Kisa winced at the sound of Kuragari's voice. But she kept her monotone voice and narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you so angry with me? I have done nothing, and you get angered." She spat. Soon enough, she bended over in pain from her sitting position. She held her side as she took in a ragged breath.

**_I can do a lot more worse than that. _**Kuragari hissed. **_Have you even seen the way you've been acting? You act like no Summoner!!! A Summoner acts responsibly and with honor. You act like some spoiled rich kid down the block!_**

Once the pain subsided, Kisa took in a deep breath and blew it out. She then sat there staring at the wall. She did realize that she was acting spoiled and self-centered. She needed to change that.

_**My child, have you at all been thinking about the summoning of dragons? About the legend?**_

She remained quiet.

_**All you have been thinking about is running from this place. You know that you could have taken the opportunity and research about summoning in the library of this place. But no. You only thought of running away. The Summoner never runs. At any circumstance, the Summoner never runs away. When he/she runs then that is cowardly and that person is better off dead. They don't deserve to be the one.**_

Kisa was even quieter. She now realized what she's been doing. She's been running away.

Running away….

_**Are you now through with running?**_

Kisa lifted her head. There was a spark of light that shone in it. She was finished with running.

"I'm through with running. I will be more into my honor of The Summoner and I will train hard to become the greatest one." Her voice held determination.

Kisa could see Kuragari nod his head with approval.

_**You will become a great Summoner. I could feel it in-**_

SLAM!

"KISA-CHAN!!!"

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Neji were walking towards the hospital.

"I wonder how Kisa-chan is doing. Hm. Hey Neji, how do you feel after getting your butt kicked by Kisa-chan?" Naruto smiled wickedly. Sakura clenched her fist in annoyance and finally sent it home. It landed on Naruto's head.

_What a pleasant day to start out. _Kakashi thought sarcastically.

"ITAI!!!" Naruto rubbed his head. "Why'd you do that, Sakura-chan?" He complained.

Before she could reply, Tsunade was in front of them. She smiled at them wearily. "Visiting Kisa, I presume."

They all nodded.

"Rm. 666B. I hope you find it." After informing them of the room, Tsunade walked off to another direction.

"Tsunade-sama looks really tired." Sakura said as they were walking towards the room, she pointed out to them. They all agreed as they walked towards the room.

Naruto was the first one to spot the room. Immediately, he ran inside and opened the door.

"KISA-CHAN!!!" He yelled out in happiness.

As the Leaf ninja's entered the room, they stopped where they were standing. They all stared at Kisa.

It was as if her face had light up from the dark side. Her face seems more angelic and there weren't any devil horns on top of her head. Her dark red eyes seems like they have lightened up. It has a glistened light with such whiteness. And her lips…it seems as if there was a smile on it. A mischievous yet a nice type of smile. But at the same time there was a evil type of look on her face. It was as if only half of her was in the light. And her other part of the half was waiting and yearning for the light.

"Kisa-chan?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I guess this a good day to do your training, Kisa-san." Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head.

Kisa nodded and smirked a friendly smirk. (A/N: Can smirks be friendly?) "Yeah. It's a good day to train."

* * *

A/N: As much as I hate it this story is short.!!!!! I HATE IT!!! READERS, I'M HAVING A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!  SO this story is going to be updated slowly since my ideas are running out. I'M SORRY!!! 


	9. Summoning Kuragari

_**Chapter 9: Summoning Kuragari **_

Kisa was standing there off to the side as she was watching Team 7 doing their exercises for their morning training. But the only problem was that Kakashi-sensei wasn't there. She looked at the sky and nodded. It was around 8:36AM already. Kisa looked to see that Naruto and Sasuke were sparring each other. Sakura and Kisa were standing off to the side and looking at the water from beneath the bridge.

"Don't worry." Kisa looked at Sakura questioningly.

"What?" She asked.

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. Kakashi-sensei is always late."

"Hn, I'm not worry about that fool." Kisa scoffed. She looked down at the attire she was wearing from now on for the training.

Her black hair was left down…so it didn't really did a bother to her. Nothing was on her face and there were no makeup added upon it. She started wearing ninja type shoes/sandal that Team 7 wears. That all the ninja's wear. She had jean shorts that wasn't short but wasn't long. It showed off her pale legs. The shorts was designed in an odd way. There was Kanji all over it, which symbolized where it has been made. In has been made in many places. She wore a blue shirt that was similar to Sasuke's. It didn't have the turtleneck part but it was cut off. It made a small V line so that it would show off some skin at her neck. The blue shirt didn't have any designs on it. It wasn't tight but not baggy.

(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else. )

"Yo." Kisa turned around to see that Kakashi was on the bridge next to them and had his hand up in the air. In his other hand was a red book. Kisa shook her head. And he was supposed to be her teacher.

"Ohayo-gozimas, Kisa-san." Kakashi said politely. Kisa looked at him and then at the sky.

"It's doesn't look like a morning." She said bitterly. "It's the afternoon. About 12:20PM probably."

Sakura who stood next to her jumped and looked at her watch. She looked at Kisa. "You were one minute off."

Kisa shrug.

* * *

Kakashi looked at them and then looked at the two boys who were sparring. 

"Yo. Everybody get over here." Immediately, Sasuke and Naruto went over there.

"Today…we're going to do a battle royal." Kakashi started. "Whoever is the last one standing gets to choose what to do with every other person…you get what I'm saying?" He asked.

"…Nani?" Naruto said. He looked around. "No rules?"

Kakashi nodded. "No rules." He looked at Kisa. She was staring off at the distant…much rather she was looking at the sun. "Everybody leave…but for Kisa. Don't start until I tell you." Soon that everybody was gone, he looked at Kisa.

* * *

_Hm? _Kisa stared at a grey colored pouch Kakashi had just given her. She looked at him questioningly. 

"It has weapons in it." He said. His eye curved in a type of smile. "I don't have to show you how to use it, right?" He looked at her devilishly. She glared at him and then walked away. _it's time for Battle Royal, _She thought.

As she was walking she tired the weapon pouch to her right thigh. It didn't held on good, but it was better than holding it in your hand all day.

SWISH!

Kisa instantly jumped out of the way of a kunai that sunk in deep from where she had jumped from. She looked at where the kunai had come from to see that nobody was there. She smirked evilly. _Naruto? _She then nodded when she saw a blur of orange.

Instantly in the instant, Naruto came up, yelled and pulled back a fist. Kisa saw this and swung to the right. She dodged it and jumped back a couple of feet. She looked and saw that Naruto was gone already. Kisa was suspicious. _Gone? Already…but isn't Naruto the type to keep on going? _

Then suddenly Kisa was blown away and she was swept off her feet and through the deep dark forest.

* * *

Once Kisa stopped moving, she looked around to see that she was in the dark part of the forest. Kisa got up gingerly and saw that there were more trees in this part. She looked and saw that nothing around her was where she use to be. 

"Where am I?" Kisa mumbled to herself. As she was walking she sensed somebody nearby.

She narrowed her eyes and kept walking that was until-

"Hello, Kisa-_chan._"

Kisa narrowed her eyes even more and dangerously. "Oki." She growled his name venomously.

She looked around. She wasn't going to fall for this. _Sasuke planned this all out again. Just to get me to go ballistic. _She shook her head from side to side mentally. _What a sadistic bastard…didn't he think I had enough last time? _

_**This isn't a joke!!**_

_What?? _Kisa thought. She looked at Oki. It looks exactly like Sasuke's image. _How can you tell? _

**_I can feel it. Summoner, this is your real battle. He will try to kill you in any way. YOU MUST NOT DIE! _**Kuragari commanded.

Kisa still not believing that this was a REAL person, went into a stance anyways. _I will not lose control. I will not lose control. I will not lose control. I will not lose control. _She thought repetitively.

She throws a kunai at Oki to find that he dodged it instead of letting it actually puncture his skin. He smirked at her evilly. "Should I say? Nice throw??" He twirled the kunai around his finger. "Or should I say that Ice Queen has gotten weaker?"

"It's Icy Mistress."

Kisa clenched her fists and jaw. She could feel the nervous sweat beginning to start dripping from the side of her temple. Her heart was going erratically.

_This is just like the Genjutsu…the one Sasuke used on me…_Kisa was losing control.

**_DO NOT LOSE CONTROL!!! _**Kuragari roared in her head. Kisa's world moved.

"I…" Kisa looked up at Oki. "I WILL NOT LOSE MY CONTROL!!" Then she started fighting.

Instantly she grabbed three throwing stars and threw it at Oki. He smirked once again and moved out of the way quickly. He sidestepped a kick that was thrown to his head.

"Hahahaha, my corrections are correct. You have gotten weaker." Oki laughed hysterically. He then released a whip that was hanging from his waist. He was looking down at his whip tenderly. But his emotions were changing from expression to expression. "Now I can get my revenge by beating you…for what you did…always beating my gang…always the first one…the top one, huh?" Oki lifted up his head and glared at her.

The whole whip fell to the floor. Kisa stared at it cautiously. Suddenly, the whip moved less then a second.

SLASH!

Kisa stood where she was. She had no face expression. For she was best to mask her face from pain. The whip had come and smack her in the face. It left a nasty ugly red welt on her right cheek. She stared at Oki without any expression. She smirked when she saw him fidgeting underneath her stare.

"Stop staring at me, demon!"

SLASH!

Once again, Oki had lifted his whip and marked Kisa's right cheek again. This time it made it on top of the last welt. It made a cross on her right cheek. She continued to glare at him as if nothing had happened.

Oki was getting arrogated.

"DIE, YOU DEMON!"

But before he could even land the whip, a kunai had come and pinned the handle to the forest floor. Oki instantly looked up to see that there was a boy with red eyes looking down at him from above a tree. Kisa did nothing but kept staring at Oki.

Kisa knew that the one who had thrown the kunai was Sasuke. In a flash he jumped down from the tree and landed perfectly next to Kisa. He looked at her but didn't make a sound or move. He then looked at Oki. Both Sasuke and Kisa didn't make a sound but stare at Oki.

Oki fidgeted nervously. He then raised his hand and screamed. "Come out now, sound nins!"

Instantly out of the bushes came out twenty sound nins. They surrounded Kisa and Sasuke.

They both calculated the amount of damage they could do. Then, suddenly, as if the Gods had loved them…Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had enter the battle.

"SASUKE-TEME!!! KISA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled. Landed in the middle.

"Sasuke-kun! Kisa-chan!" Sakura ran towards them. And jumped in the middle of the circle.

"…" Kakashi just appeared in the circle and looked around. The sound nins. He was calculating in his head.

"Naruto, you get 5 Sound Nins. Sakura work with me and we get another 5. Kisa, you and Sasuke get 10." Kisa looked at him questioningly. His eye curved upwards. "Practice, Practice!"

"KYAH!" Naruto was the first one to attack.

Kisa was concentrating at attacking all the foes and enemies.

**_Kisa, summon me out. This will be practice. Right?_**

Kisa nodded.

She did handseals while Sasuke was watching her back. He glared at her.

"What are you doing-?!" But he was interrupted.

"Kuragari-san, I summon thee!"

White light appeared and there flying in the air with all it's holy glory, was the black, fearsome, deadly dragon. As it was looking around, its bloodlust, blood colored eyes looked at everyone it was above. It let out a roar and flames spurted out of its mouth.

"…Kuragari." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

A/N: YAY!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! WOOPEE!!!! XD I FINALLY UPDATED I'M SO HAPPY! THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT THIS ONE IS LONGER!!! YAY!!!! 

I'M SO HAPPY!!!!

…REVIEW!!


	10. Bloodlust

_**Chapter 10: Bloodlust**_

Kuragari was above all of the humans. He looked to find the Summoner…Miyazaki Kisa. She was standing there looking at him in wonderment, awe and fascination. Kuragari looked around and saw that the Sound Nins were quivering in fear.

"**_Give me my orders, Summoner." _**Kuragari said in a low, deadly, evil voice.

* * *

"Orders…" Kisa whispered. She looked around and saw that her teammates and sensei was fighting off the other Nins. They're after her…not them.

"So _you _are the Summoner." Kisa turned to face Oki. There on his face was a look of disgust. Kisa didn't say anything. She kept staring at him as from before.

"Yes, I am _The_ Summoner." Kisa narrowed her eyes at him and smirked. "Something you wanted to be. Something you wish you could be." Kisa started grinning from ear to ear as she was walking towards him. "Something you dreamed you could be. But no," Kisa was now walking behind him talking to him in his ear. "I got it. Because aren't I always number one? Always on the top status from you?" She could see Oki quivering and shaking in anger. "And you are always lowered…behind me." She whispered in his ear softly.

"Kisa! What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled from afar as he was battling two Sound Nins.

She ignored him.

Suddenly she was thrown against a tree and her neck was grabbed at. She was lifted from the ground. She groaned and hissed at his face.

"You always get everything!" Oki snarled in her face as he squeezed her neck harder. Kisa didn't squirm.

"You even got something you never notice, something you would never dream of having…" Oki stopped and looked at her straight in the face.

_What does he know that I don't? _Kisa thought. Suddenly his face softened and his grip around her neck weakened yet it was firm.

"You, out of all the other people in the village, have stolen my love." Oki crashed their lips together.

* * *

Sasuke finished killing the two Sound Nins, but suddenly more came. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. _There's more than twenty Sound Nins. _He thought carefully. He even counted them from the beginning of the battle.

He looked where the Sound Nins were coming from. There was backup. He growled as he looked towards his two teammates and sensei. They were handling the situation alright. He looked towards Kisa and had the shock of his life.

There was Oki…her nemesis…and he was kissing Kisa.

The look on Kisa's face was what triggered Sasuke's anger. She was frightened. More then frightened. She was looking at Oki with wide eyes as she was trying to escape. She was clawing at his hands gruesomely, but Oki didn't let go. Kisa was struggling to get out of his grasp. Suddenly, Sasuke's anger flamed up even more, when he saw something on Kisa's face…

There were tears…

Sasuke growled and ditched the Sound Nins. He ran as fast as lightning towards Oki and Kisa. As he was running he activated his Sharingan and…

His Curseseal.

* * *

Kakashi looked up when he saw great chakra forming. He looked around seriously and saw Sasuke running at great speed. Kakashi quickly looked at where he was running towards.

_Sasuke's running towards Kisa…_

* * *

Kisa felt the watery tears running down her cheeks. She tried kicking her legs out at Oki but he had his body pressed hard against her. Her legs were entwined with his own, her neck was grasped at and her hands were busy clawing at his hands around her neck. Oki was trying to put his tongue in her mouth. Of course she could bit it off. But it was choking her.

She was scared…

More than scared…

Out of her whole life she never expected this to happen.

For her enemy to fall in love with her.

Suddenly, Oki was thrown away from her and Kisa slid down the tree fast. Her butt hit the ground and she looked up at her savior.

"Sasuke…" She sobbed. He was standing there, shaking violently in anger. His fists were clenched. He turned towards her and she got the shock in her life.

There were markings that covered his whole face. It was like Sasuke, he had made a deal with the devil himself. The markings looked as if it was flames spread on his face. It was elegant, swift yet deadly.

"Kisa, are you alright?" He stretched his hand out to give her a lift. Gingerly she took it and he lifted her up. She stumbled and he caught her.

"Ngh." They both then looked at Oki who was just lifting himself from the ground. Oki turned around and looked at Sasuke. His eyes hardened, but then it had a nasty glint in it.

"Huh, you're not the only one who has the Curseseal." Oki activated his own Curseseal and smirked at Kisa's face. His was nothing like Sasuke's. Oki's Curseseal was more like raging water painted upon his face. It was angry, full of rage and pain. "See, Kisa. You not only have the power of Dragons. But I have the power that _he_ has given me."

It clicked in Kisa's head.

She narrowed his eyes at him. "You," Her voice shook in such anger and fury. "You told somebody about the secret. The secret, which was never EVER to leave our village!" She roared. Inside of Kisa, she had such anger that was to be awakened. The anger that had been locked up upon these years and now Oki has opened the lock. "YOU EVIL BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED OUR VILLAGE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE EVERYONE SUFFERED!" Kisa took in a ragged breath. "And now you will pay." She said softly.

"Boohoohoo." Oki mocked Kisa. "Big deal. Our village was small anyways. Who needed it? And I thought you would never shed tears. I never thought I would see the day that Miyazaki Kisa, or shall I say the Icy Mistress leak out tears."

"These tears have dried." Kisa said angrily.

"Besides, I made a deal with someone who would give me power in exchange. And he's the one who has been searching for the stupid story everywhere." Oki smirked.

"Who did you make a deal with?!" Kisa snapped. "Who?!"

"Me."

Kisa and Sasuke jerked their heads to the right to see a tall lanky figure walking through the bushes. Kisa analyzed him. His skin was paler then her own. It was white, dead and pasty looking. His hair was also like her own…it was as black as death itself. His eyes were dark yellow with a black slit that went vertical. It was as if he was a snake. Near his eyes were purple lining that went from his eyes lids to his nose. He wore a plain white shirt with green pants. There was a purple pretzel type thing that was tied to his back.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke hissed beneath his breath.

_So this is the famous S-Class criminal, Orochimaru. _Kisa thought.

"Hm, Oki-kun." Orochimaru hissed softly. "Because of your great information you have given me, I get to see The Summoner in person." His gaze went from Kisa to Sasuke. He smirked. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. It's been so long since we've seen each other." He chuckled darkly.

"Ugh." Sasuke fell down on his knees.

"Sasuke!" Kisa went down to her knees and looked at him. He was grasping the back of his neck with pain written all over his face. His eyes were shut tight and he was withering in pain.

She looked up and saw that Orochimaru was looking at them humorously.

"It seems as if the Ice Block as found someone. Ironically, it's The Icy Mistress." Orochimaru said. Kisa shook under his voice. It was dark, evil and sinister. "Too bad we're going to have to break them apart." Instantly, he was running straight at them.

This whole time Kisa has forgotten about Kuragari who was floating in the air without orders.

"**Kuragari! Get him!" **She roared aloud.

* * *

Kuragari dived from above to aim himself at Orochimaru. His wings span shortened so that the shorter it was the faster Kuragari could dive through the wind.

He opened his mouth and flames spurted out.

* * *

Orochimaru had no decisions but to dodge and look up at the dragon. He smirked. This was his dream…to see a Dragon up close. He could see how evil it was. The Dragon was even more evil then himself. He smirked darkly and watched as the Dragon dove at him.

Orochimaru placed his hands together.

* * *

Kisa stared up as Sasuke was gripping onto her hands. He tightened it every second. But she didn't care. Because what she saw was what shocked her.

There appeared a HUGE snake. It was purple and it was the size of Kuragari. Yet Kuragari was a bit bigger. The Dragon and Snake begun to attack each other.

Time has passed by and Kisa couldn't tell how much.

Kisa looked at Oki to see him looking straight at her. He started talking but she couldn't hear him. Yet she could read his lips.

_Remember…you will always be mine. And you would die if you can't be mine **alone**._

With those words he left, with the Sound Nins. She looked off to the side to see that Orochimaru was also looking at her. He had a nasty ugly glint in his eyes. He left too. Kisa looked at the sky to see that Kuragari as still there.

She looked down at Sasuke to see that he had fainted.

_The others…_

She looked and saw that Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were running towards them.

Everything was going in slow motion.

Her vision blanked out. And she was falling on top of Sasuke.

Darkness was consuming her…and she fell into it.

* * *

"When do you think they'll wake up?"

"Maybe tomorrow. But we're hoping today."

"What happened to them?"

"Fatigue, exhaustion and Sasuke-kun used both Sharingan and the Curseseal which used up most of his Chakra."

"But do you think it was a good idea to put them-"

"They ran out of hospital beds, so yeah."

"They're going to both be so pissed."

"But the bed is big, so there's no problem."

"Let's go. Tsunade-sama said that they needed their rest."

Silence.

Kisa groaned as her eyes cracked open. She heard voices. But they left in the wind. She looked around to see she was the place which she had dreaded the most. The hospital. She quickly did a scan on her body to feel and check out the damage. Her body was sore, painful and it felt abused.

She couldn't move and she felt sleepy. Kisa closed her eyes and did a miracle. She was able to turn so that she was facing the wall. Or that's what she had thought.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened. His body was painful. He stared up at the ceiling of the hospital. He narrowed his eyes. _The hospital…I guess the Curseseal and Sharingan sucked the Chakra out of me. _He thought grimly.

Suddenly he felt something lying upon his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that it was Kisa. Her head was on his shoulder and her hand was atop of his chest. Sasuke looked at her face to see it was peaceful, angelic and…pretty. He kept looking at her as if, if he was to look away, then she would disappear.

There was something different about today. And about her.

Sasuke looks at her in a different way. Not as it was three days ago…how she was annoying, a pest and something to brush off.

He looked away from Kisa and stared up at the ceiling. _These emotions will weaken me. _

A thought struck him.

_Should ignore them? Or should I respond to them?_

* * *

A/N: Dude! I'm going to let you choose. AND REMEMBER REVIEW!!!

1) Should Sasuke ignore his feelings towards Kisa?

2) Should Sasuke respond to his feelings.

Remember whatever you choose you will change their future drastically!! Happy new years eve!!!...almost!!!


	11. A DANCE?

_**Chapter 11: A DANCE?!**_

The night was human, as two teammates breathed in the stingy smell of white walls and medicine into their lungs. One breathed in an even rhythm, signaling that that one was asleep. While the other one breathed every so often; as if there was something wrong with their lungs.

Kisa quickly sat up as the haunting nightmare grasped her mind. She put her hand to her head and threaded her fingers through her hair. She growled menacingly as a thought stuck her.

_Oki, _She thought as her fists clenched.

_Don't think too much about him, _Kuragari yawned sleepily. _Your anger towards a measly runt has awakened me. _

Kisa sighed and unclenched her hand, but the anger was swirling in her with no intention of dying down. Suddenly, she was washed over with a calming sense; which cleansed her mind, body and spirit.

_Thanks, Kuragari. _She thought as she rubbed her shoulder. Unfortunately, she felt a bruise from yesterday, when Oki shoved her against the tree.

_Tomorrow we will practice how to advance your Ninjutsu of summoning. I'll also show you handseals to summon others. _He informed. _And including to that-_

_Others? _Kisa interrupted him. _What do you mean by others? _

Silence only met her.

She heard Kuragari sigh. _As I was saying, _Displeasure of her interruption was clear. _We will work on your weakness. Questions?_

_Weakness?! _Kisa thought bewildered. _What weakness are you talking about?_

_Oki._

She grunted and crossed her arms across her chest. _I'll kill him. He's no problem after that._

_He will haunt your memories and become a problem. What will you do then?_

_I have a strong-willed mind. _Kisa narrowed her eyes.

_Are you talking about the same insane mind you have on the night you tried to runaway? _He taunted. _The weak mind that fell for Sasuke's Genjutsu?_

She ignored him and threw her next question aboard. _What others were you talking about? And what kind of handseals are you talking about?_

Kuragari yawned once more. _How about I sleep and tell you the rest tomorrow. I'm still tired from yesterday. Night._

And he was gone like that.

Kisa fell back against her bed and was in a deep thought. She didn't realize that someone was watching her.

-

Sasuke watched Kisa with every movement she made. Even if she didn't face him, he could tell that anger shone in her eyes.

White light spilled on her from the window in between their hospital beds. It was coming from the full moon, which floated in the black sea-like sky. The moonlight, midnight and death surrounded her like a fragile rose. Death was either the stench or the lust of it that came from her.

She fell back into the bed but didn't dare doze of immediately.

"Kisa," He called for her.

She turned her head and her blood-colored eyes towards him. Her snow pale skin was glowing from the effect of the moon.

"What are you scared of?" He asked kindly. There was no hostility in it, but **he**wouldn't know.

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "I have no fear." She hissed.

Sasuke continued the conversation. "Death?"

She slowly turned her head away from him and stared at the ceiling. "Death is only an innocent act of creation."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and turned his head. _Innocent? _He thought as he rolled his eyes. _As if._

"Just go to sleep and shut up." She said softly. Tiredness weaved in and out of her words, and sleep seemed to wash over her as the silence grew greater.

Sasuke closed his obsidian eyes and sighed. Tomorrow was the day that is going to be tremendously close to hell.

-

"KISA-CHAN!" A childish shriek was heard and something glomped onto Kisa.

"What the he-" Kisa snapped her eyes open as she was attacked by something. Sun golden hair was in her face and her arms were pinned to her sides as a fierce hug was given. Suddenly the arms were pulled away.

"BAKA! She's still healing from yesterday!" Sakura bashed Naruto's head with her fist.

"Itai!" Naruto wailed as he rubbed his head. "You punch too hard, Sakura!"

Kisa sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She was still tired and drowsy from the drugs the nurse gave her last night.

"Kisa-chan," Sakura approached the side of her bed. In her hands were clothe that was for Kisa to wear. "I got you some clothes from my closet since your last clothes were," Sakura hummed. "Bloodied and stained with blood, dirt and grass." She laid the clothes on the bed.

"Ohayo." Kakashi greeted cheerfully. "Today there's no training or missions. It's a free day."

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered.

"And tomorrow, too." He added.

"YAY!" Sakura cheered and clasped her hands together. "It's a dream comes true!"

"But, under one condition." A new voice entered the room. It was Tsunade, and there was an evil glint in her eyes. "You have to attend a dance, which is held tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Sakura punched her fist in the air.

"A dance?!" Naruto gaped.

Kisa sighed. "How pointless."

Sasuke was still sleeping on the bed. Somebody would have to notify him later.

"So, today shop for what you need and get a date." She emphasized on the last part. "You must have a date or partner, but you cannot come alone." She began to smirk. "If you don't have a date, you will bear an exercise you haven't experienced before. And it WILL be painful."

Kisa looked at her blankly. "Painful?" She scoffed.

Tsunade smiled. "Yes, painful." She left without another word. Kakashi followed behind.

"Kisa-chan!" Sakura looked at her. "Come with me and my friends to look for a dress." Stars sparkled in her eyes.

"Who am I gonna ask?!" Naruto wailed as he rolled on the floor.

Sakura quickly grabbed his wrist. "I know the perfect person! Kisa, I'll meet you in town!" She was gone within a second.

_I have to practice with Kuragari. _Kisa thought. _I'LL use that as an excuse and-_

_It's cancelled. _Kuragari yawned again. _I'm using these two days as rest. Bye. _Nothing else was said.

Kisa growled. _THAT BACKSTABBING LIZARD! _She glared at the clothes that laid next to her. _Nothing else to get out of it. _

She grabbed them and entered the restroom. Once she was done she looked in the mirror and grimaced. She wore a navy blue skirt, which didn't even reach her mid-thighs and a **pink** tank top that clung to her shape.

Kisa glared at the mirror, and then looked down. Her chest was practically popping out for everyone to see

_Disgusting. _She thought in anger. _Something that would perfectly go with Sakura's closet. _Kisa sighed and smoothed her hands on her skirt. _Guess I'll just have to go with it. _Her mood immediately went downfall when she remembered about the dance. _I'm not going. _And that was final.

As she exited the room, Kisa threw the hospital gown in the trash.

"What the hell are you wearing?" A voice asked yet with no emotion.

Kisa quickly dove behind the hospital bed and looked to see Sasuke sitting up. His hair was disheveled and his pale face glowed from the sun. His face was like his words…emotionless, yet his eyes held shock.

"Something hideous that came from Sakura's closet." Kisa stayed crouched behind the bed. Her quadriceps began to twist under her skin and form and god awful cramp.

The best emotion she could do was scrunched her eyebrows together and hold in her agony.

Sasuke rolled his eyes sarcastically and turned his head to the side as he laid down on the bed. "I'm not looking. Go ahead and do whatever you were planning to do. But take my sweater on the chair. God knows you need it."

Kisa stood immediately and sighed in relief as she stretched her legs. _I'll gladly take his sweater. _She thought as she smirked.

As she threw on his black sweater, Kisa looked over her shoulder. "Today and tomorrow we have free days and no training. But tomorrow there's a dance."

Sasuke looked at her with an expressionless face. "I'll ask Naruto for more details and explanations."

Kisa nodded and exited the room.

_A dance. _She narrowed her eyes. _How will I avoid this one? _

_-_

As Kisa was walking down and through town, she could fell every masculine eyes concentrated on her white pale legs. Sasuke's black sweater was zipped up all the way to her chin so that there was no evidence of wearing a pink tank top. _Their just legs, what's so interesting about them?! _She thought as a whistle was heard.

Murmurs and mumbles were heard.

"Lucky Uchiha."

"What a fine lady."

[Whistling Effect

"Can I EVER get a burger with THAT shake?"

"Is she Uchiha's girlfriend?"

Then there were the hypocritical mumbles from an anger and jealously aura.

"SLUT!"

"I betcha she stole Sasuke's sweater."

"Yeah, but we gotta get it from her."

"What a whore."

"KISA-CHAN!"

_Huh? _Kisa turned around slowly and saw Sakura running towards her with a gleeful expression plastered on her face. Behind her were a whole lot of people.

Sakura grabbed Kisa's wrists and dragged her to them. She was practically dragging her down the street.

"Kisa-chan! These are my friends!" She introduced them.

"This is…" Sakura took in a deep breath. "Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino-_pig,_ Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Temari and kankuro." She turned and looked at her friends. "Guys, this is Miyazaki Kisa."

"Hey!" The smile and waved kindly…well some of them.

"Hi." Kisa mumbled and didn't bother waving.

"Billboard face, are we going?" The girl Ino smirked as fire rose in Sakura's eyes.

"Yeah, Ino-pig. Let's go. First one to the shop wins!" Sakura ran…and Ino followed from behind.

"Let's go." Shikamaru yawned and stretched. "Troublesome girls."

"Hey, you're dating Ino." Chouji munched on his chips. "She's more trouble than Sakura, and louder, noisy and-"

"Okay, okay I get the point."

Kisa waited until everyone was in front of her. _I'll just tell Sakura that I got lost. _But alas it didn't happen.

"Hey, Kisa. I'm Temari." A cheerful blond stuck out her hand to shake. A brown-haired boy with makeup stood next to her. "I'm Kankuro."

"Hello." Kisa greeted emotionlessly.

"I've never seen you here before." Temari eyed her suspiciously. "Where did you come from?"

"A little town that doesn't even exist on the map." Before she could even say any more somebody called her from behind.

"Kisa…"

She turned around to meet Sasuke.

His eyes told her not to say more. _I wasn't going to say more. _She stared at him then turned away, but not until she swished her hair from her shoulders.

"Ooh!" Kankuro laughed. "You got a frisky girl on your hands, Uchiha!" Kankuro slapped him on the back. "But nice choice."

"Sasuke, sad, but perfect match." Temari commented and put her hands up in the air. "But we would've been better."

Sasuke ignored them and caught up to Kisa to walk next to. She didn't say anything or even look at him. She kept an even pace that matched his as she kept walking.

She sighed unhappily as she walked. _How am I ever going to avoid the dance? _Kisa thought bitterly.

"K-Kisa-chan!"

Kisa turned to meet timid, shy pearl white eyes. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She bowed before her politely. "I-Ino a-a-and Sakura wants us to meet them i-inside."

_Why does she stutter? _Kisa stared at her. _She reminds me of..._A hard pang hit her heart painfully. _Yuki.__She always stuttered when she met new people from my gang. _Realizing she was still staring at Hinata, Kisa nodded as she entered the store with the shy mouse. Leaving the rest of the people behind.

Turning the corner inside the store, Kisa saw Ino and Sakura admiring themselves in the mirror. _I guess they found the dress they're gonna wear to the dance._

"How do I look?" Sakura struck a pose for Kisa.

Sakura wore a soft pink dress that was held by spaghetti straps. The bottom flared out few inches above her ankles to show a piece of elegant skin. There was a slit to both sides of the dress that stopped at her knees.

"B-beautiful, Sakura-chan." Hinata complemented.

Kisa nodded approvingly. _The faster they finish, the faster I go ho…home…_

"I bet I look better!" Ino batted her eyes at the two girls.

Ino was wearing a light green dress that also flared at the bottom. Her shoulders were bare, so that the top of the dress was like a tube top yet connected to the bottom piece of the dress. The exquisite ankles, which belongs to Ino led to her feet that has white high heels to heighten her legs.

"Cute!!" Hinata managed to say without stuttering.

Kisa sighed and nodded. "I'm going to be outside, probably might go back to the house."

"Oh, no you don't!" Sakura grabbed Kisa's hand before she even tried to leave. "You heard Tsunade-sama. You practically have no choice but to attend the dance."

Ino hurried over to help Sakura before Kisa had the chance to run. "And we got the perfect dress!" Ino squealed enthusiastically. "Hinata! We got your dress too! Go ask the guys to come and see them!"

"Uh…" Hinata hesitated as she was under the glare of Kisa. "H-hai!" Soon she was gone.

"Ino, Sakura, I advise you to let go before I hurt the both of you." Kisa growled. But they didn't even acknowledge or heed her words. She sighed impatiently and let them have their way with her. _They're just trying to help, I guess. Once I try it, I'll leave and everything will be fine. _

They threw Kisa in a dressing room and closed the door shut.

She eyed the garnment that hanged on the side.

"Okay, let's do this." Kisa removed Sasuke's sweater and folded it; thus began to strip her clothes.

As she reached the dress, Kisa heard Sakura's voice.

"Kisa-chan! Are you finished?"

_I'm not even going to answer. _She picked up the dress and unzipped it.

SLAM!

"AND HERE IS THE BEAUTIFUL LADY, MIYAZAKI KISA!" Ino and Sakura's voice chimed.

_Holy shit!!_ Kisa's eyes grew wide and her body immediately stiffened. She looked at the only door to the dressing room to see that it was wide open. And the terribly fact that the door was wide enough that EVERYBODY from before was looking in at her.

"Eep!" Sakura slammed the door shut. "She's gonna kill me!"

_That stupid-! _Kisa growled ferociously as she forced the dress on her. _I'm gonna kill her!!! _She tied her hair back and pulled the door open.

"Are you happy now-?!"

She was interrupted as she dodged a massive rock.

"What the hell?!" She swerved her head but unfortunately the darkness overcame her when something struck the back of her neck.

* * *

A/N: finally updated :D please review :D because some people only put on story alert or author alert and they don't even bother to review. You make me feel as if I'm doing a horrible job updating. :[ 


	12. This is my Confession

_**Chapter 12: This is my Confession **_

"Kisa!"

"Kisa-chan!"

"She kinda looks like Snow White."

Kisa's eyes snapped open and looked around wildly as bewilderment was read on her face. She was still in the mall and in the exact same spot and in the same exact dressing room she dressed in. Kisa was laying on the ground and everybody else was standing above her looking down at her.

She instantly sat up and dodged Sakura's face as she almost collided their heads.

"WAH! Kisa-chan, I'm so sorry!" Sakura threw her arms around Kisa's neck and began to wail. "I was throwing that rock at Naruto, but he dodged it and it hit you instead!"

Kisa grabbed Sakura's arms and disengaged them from her neck. She then touched her forehead and winced as she felt a bruise forming. She glared at everybody around her and quickly stood.

"How long have I been out?" She asked as she dusted off the dress.

"Surprisingly, not very long." Neji commented.

"Yeah, mostly like fifteen minutes at most." Shikamaru held up two fingers in front of her face. "How many fingers am I holding?"

Kisa narrowed her eyes. "I was hit in the head. I'm not retarded." She looked down at her dress and sighed heavily. _I rather be training heavily than attending some idiotic dance. It won't help me kill Oki…_Her fists clenched.

"Kisa! You really have to buy that dress!" Ino squealed as her hands clasped together and was tucked under her chin.

Everybody started to agree until Kisa growled out her answer.

"No." Kisa went back into the dressing room and slammed the door shut. "Dances and fun won't help me get my revenge." She whispered harshly. Once she finished, she opened the door and stomped out of the store.

The last whisper she heard from them made fury and rage run through her.

"She's so much like…Sasuke."

_Sasuke…that damn sniveling kid…_Kisa screamed in her head as she walked through the streets. _Why must people compare us and make us a couple on sight? _

As she reached a tree she pulled back her fist and punched it.

She didn't even wince as her knuckles had splinters in them. She stood in front of the tree as her fist was embedded painfully. She narrowed her eyes as a realization struck her…her fist was stuck in the tree. She growled menacingly and pulled her fist out, but alas it was stubborn and it stayed in there.

_Damn me and my stupidity! _She roared in her head. She lifted her leg and firmly placed it on the trunk as she pulled her wrist out. Nothing flickered in her eyes as the wood splinters punctured her skin and pulled at her skin, making ragged lines along her wrist.

"You'll get hurt even more, if you continue to do that."

Kisa didn't even look at the person who dared to speak. She stood still as the person was approaching her. A pale hand reaches for her hand, but Kisa flinches. Blood starts to run down her wrist and began to drip down upon the ground. The hand began to throb painfully that Kisa had started to grit her teeth.

"Stop! You might get an infection." His smooth voice for some reason made Kisa shiver awfully.

"Go away…Sasuke." She whispered softly. Alas, Sasuke's hand touched her s and began to gently pull it from the tree. She didn't dare look at him as her fist was finally released. Her head was bowed down low so that she was staring at the trunk of the tree.

"…" Sasuke grabbed her other wrists and began to walk towards the direction of his house.

Kisa immediately drew back her hand fast, as she began to run in the opposite direction Sasuke was walking. She felt her heart pounding, and adrenaline rushing through her veins. The fear she had of Oki was replaying in her head, but with Sasuke this time. The fear and energy was combining together as she sped down the streets like a crazy banshee. _He can't hurt me…just like Oki. _She felt foolish as this thought went through her head.

While she was deep in thoughts as she ran, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and pulled hard.

Kisa felt her legs fly from underneath her as she went flying back. Her back made contact with something hard. Her elbow flew back, but it was blocked before it hit the person in the face.

Not a sound was made.

The next thing she knew she was slung over Sasuke's shoulder as if she was a sack of rice. She began to kick and scream wildly, despite the villagers odd looks, as Sasuke walked towards his house casually.

Whistles were heard around them.

"Put me down, you bastard!" Kisa shrieked as she pounded his back with her fists.

"You'll run again." He grunted.

"My skirt is practically scrunching around my waist, you retard! Everybody is going to see-EEK!" She squeaked as she felt Sasuke grab the edge of her skirt from the bottom and began to tug it so that it covered at least part of her thighs.

"Whatever you even try to do or say, I'm not putting you down." Sasuke said in a monotone voice that angered Kisa more.

She felt an ugly black bubble rising up her throat, and she spewed out colorful words. "Goddamn you, Sasuke! Let me go! I'll hurt you and break your face!"

He didn't even bother to reply.

Kisa jumped as she felt a painful smack come in contact with her bottom. She automatically kicked out her left leg and heard a yelp that echoed through the streets. She somehow managed to look over Sasuke's shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw him have a hand wrapped around a stranger's neck.

"Ck! I'm-" He squeaked as Sasuke's hand tightened.

"How would you like it if someone grabs you and squeezes it like bread? I'll break your neck if you touch her again. _Got it?" _His hand loosened a bit for the guy to speak.

"Y-yes!" He choked out. Sasuke released him.

Before the guy could even run, Kisa kicked out her leg once more and knocked out the guy. It wasn't fair to her that Sasuke was the only one to make threats.

"Hn." Sasuke merely walked over the body and continued to make his way home. "Idiots these days." He muttered.

Kisa was quiet…until they were both on an empty road.

"Put me down!" Kisa roared and brought up her leg fast to kick him in the face. Unfortunately, Sasuke saw this and brought up his arm to block it. She growled menacingly and began to throw her body in different directions brutally. _Ha, he's going to be forced to-_ Her thought was cut off when Sasuke grunted and dropped her.

She was dropped in mud.

"…_Sasuke." _Her face darkened with anger and her fists were clenched as she began to tremble. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as the worst thing possible just happened.

It began to rain.

Sasuke just stood above Kisa as the rain fell upon them. He did nothing but stare down at her with eyes that had no emotions flickering through them. Rain made his hair cling to his pale-like face, and dew cling to his face.

Kisa stood fast and her hand flew fast.

SLAP!

Tears streamed down her face as her eyes began to swollen and turn red. Her body trembled awfully and she began to breathe harshly. _Why am I crying? Why is this agony and sadness wash upon me so suddenly? _She thought mournfully.

Sasuke's cheek was the color red due to her slap. He didn't even bother touching it as it tingled.

Kisa raised her hand and tried to slap him again. Unfortunately, he caught her hand and held it.

"Why do you slap me?" He asked in a monotone voice. It somehow promised lethal harm. Yet it didn't faze Kisa.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She screamed and tried to wrench her hand away. He didn't even move as she struggled. Her other hand began to throb because of the wretched tree from before. "I don't want any of your pity and-"

"I have no pity for you." Suddenly, in anger Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "What is wrong with you? _What's wrong with me?!" _

Kisa's mouth moved but no sound came out. She stared at him in shock as he began to open himself like a book.

His eyes flowed with emotion.

His mouth spilled secrets.

His face showed feelings.

His body shook with meaning.

"You affected me like a virus!" Sasuke started and Kisa flinched harshly. "My heart thumps fast and flutters at your presence. My pale face turns red and my ice around me is about to break. Why?!" His face was two inches away from hers and he was breathing hard. His eyes were pinpointed to her face and his arms were by his side.

_**I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know **_

_**So now I'm all alone… **_

Kisa suddenly felt meek and weak. All of a sudden when she looks at Sasuke, his feelings were exactly what she was feeling right now. A tingly feeling washed over her and her eyes darted to his lips. Her breathe became ragged and soon his eyes were too.

She looked at Sasuke to see that his eyes were smoky and a hunger lied there so deep that it made her gasp.

"I-I…" Kisa stuttered helplessly as Sasuke brought their faces close together.

They both met at a feverish kiss.

Sasuke groaned and growled at the taste of her ruby lips. Such an innocent, cherry-like taste with a side of purity due to the rain. Her soft lips became addicting. An addicting drug.

_**So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be **_

Kisa felt her knees weakened as the kiss began to deepen. Her breathe came in short small pants. As Sasuke began to suck on her lips with such desire, Kisa had to put her arms around Sasuke's waist to keep herself from falling. His hands were bunching up her hair in his fists at the nape of her neck. She moaned as Sasuke's lips traveled from her lips to her jaw. His feather-like kisses left fiery trails of ember on her pale porcelain skin.

A bruise began to form on her neck, when Sasuke started sucked a patch of tender skin.

The small make-out session left them both breathless, yet desirable to one another.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and Kisa laid her head upon his chest. The rubbing motion he was doing on Kisa's back made her sob. All the bitter hate, agony and revenged she had was soon washing away from her by this new feeling that Sasuke was expressing.

Love.

"Will you come to the dance with me?"

* * *

A/N: OMG! This make-out session was an idea given to me by a fanfic friend. T.T LOL It was like very 0.0 OMG-ish!!!!!! But at least i updated LOL in such a long long long time!! XD

Because my laptop was stolen T.T my updates aren't as fast as they use to be. -0- soooo all of my stories are gonig to be late!! Dx


	13. Two Birds and One Stone

_**Chapter 13: Two Birds and One Stone**_

Kisa breathed in and out with harsh breathes that made it feel as if she was drowning in thick water. Her face was flushed with redness and had been done in light makeup.

"Kisa-chan! Stop blushing or you're going to be sweating like a pig sooner or later. And that's going to ruin my hard work of make up that I have done on you!" Sakura scolded as she started to put powder all over Kisa's face. "Ah, you're going to look so pretty my darling."

Right now all of the girls were getting ready for the dance at Sakura's house. It was perfect because all the boy's lived in a different district, which was far from where she lived.

"Mou, Sakura, are you finished with Kisa? I already finished with Hinata LONG time ago, girl. And you are taking forever!" A voice said from outside of Sakura's room. It was Ino from the other side of Sakura's door.

"Hold your horses, Ino. Or shall I say pig?" Sakura sniggered as she heard Ino growling.

"Open this door, dammit!" She began to pound on the other side of the door relentlessly as Sakura sighed frustratingly.

"Okay, okay." Sakura sighed and put the make up away. She then began to judge Kisa's appearance.

"Because of your natural beauty, putting a little bit of light makeup was a good idea." She smiled and gave Kisa a thumbs up. "You are one hot babe!"

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"OMG, God so help me, I'm going to kill this girl." Sakura opened the door.

Ino ran in to see Kisa and her mouth dropped open! "YOU"RE SO KAWAII~!" Ino squealed and had her face two inches away from Kisa's. "I wanna put your hair in a bun. It would be perfect!" Without even asking for permission, Ino began to twist Kisa's hair in a bun.

Kisa growled and glared at Ino. "Did you even ask me for permission?"

"Nope." But Ino continued to do so anyways.

She sighed and mentally shrugged. _I don't know anything about these things. I guess I'll let them take over for a while. _She then looked at Hinata who was sitting on the bed with her hands clasped together ever so formally. Her face expression reminded her so much of Yuki.

A navy blue dress which dropped down to her ankles was tightly wrapped around her figure. Instead of the bottom flaring out like Ino's and Sakura's, Hinata's dress went straight down. The top was held by two straps which were two inches thick. Innocence and purity practically stunk in the air around her.

Kisa gave her a light smile and commented on her. "You look good, Hinata-san."

Hinata blushed and smiled back. "You look pretty, Kisa-san."

Once Ino was done with her bun, Kisa looked in the mirror in Sakura's room and had her breathe taken away.

Her bun was piled atop of her head but two thick strands of hair had been taken away from the bun and placed at each side of her head. They were curled up and were lightly teasing her naked shoulders. Obsidian bangs were lightly combed and piled on top of her head so that it would make a small mountain hill right above her forehead. The light makeup made Kisa look more angelic and as if she was a fallen angel in this dangerous world. Not the angry evil girl she is. Her dress was black and had been a halter top that both Sakura and Ino chose. The two straps had been wrapped around her neck and the dressed stopped around the mid of her calves. A sash was wrapped around her waist and tied in the back so it would make an elegant bow. Her shoes had been black and were about two and a half inches in height.

"Sasuke is so lucky to have a girl like you. And you're so lucky to have a guy like him." Sakura commented as she gazed at Kisa.

"You don't mind that Kisa's with Sasuke then?" Ino gasped. "Your undying love for him is dead?!"

She only laughed and waved her hand around. "Man, I knew that Sasuke and I were never meant to be. My _undying _love for him has blinded me from the love that Lee was showing me." Now she had her hands clasped under her chin and was twirling around like a little girl in her Sunday school dress. "He's such a sweetie."

Ino was going to open her mouth until a muffle was heard at the outside of the door.

"Sakura-chan, the boys are here!"

"Thanks mom!" Sakura looked at the girls and smiled a huge smile. "Here we go!" Her eyes narrowed at Kisa. "Stop blushing! You'll ruin the makeup!"

But Kisa couldn't help it. She was dramatically nervous about meeting Sasuke. After what has happened yesterday…

Her blush deepened even more.

"KISA!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Kisa sighed and regained her composure. _This is going to be a long day…_

She then got up and went out of the room. She took a deep breathe and began to descend down the stairs.

"Aww, all of you 15-year-olds are so cute the way you dressed." Sakura's mom had a picture in her hand and was taking pictures all excitingly. She practically blinded the teens with the flash that went off constantly.

"Hey, we're not kids! We're adults!" Naruto waved his hands in the air. He, like the rest of the boys, were wearing regular tuxedos'.

"Yosh! I am sixteen!" Rock Lee saluted Sakura's mom. "And I will take care of your daughter for the rest of the evening."

"I know you will do a great job taking care of my daughter, Lee-san." Mrs. Haruno smiled as she embraced her husbands arm. "Don't you remember our first dance, honey?"

Her father only shook his head and sighed. "That night was the worst date I have ever gone to."

Sakura's mom lightly smacked her husbands head, with the palm of her hand. "It was one of the BEST nights!" She sighed and clasped her hands underneath her chin. "The way we danced under the moon as the orchestra was playing romantic and lovely songs, the food and drinks that were served…"

"That was the only place she ever stayed next to: The Food Stand." He sniggered and quickly left before, she even had a chance to hit him again.

Everybody was ready to go to the dance, when they all realized someone was missing, and someone was standing all by himself at the corner of the house.

Sasuke sighed as he crossed his arms across his chest. _Girls…_He only thought as he shook his head. _They take forever at everything. _

"KISA!" Sakura yelled. "We're waiting for you!!!"

Slowly, a dark figure was walking down the stairs, ever so slowly descending down the steps.

Fuzzy warmth spread throughout Sasuke's body as he saw Kisa, in the beauty and elegance she was in. He squashed it down, feeling slightly embarrassed. But he couldn't help but stare at her. Her eyes…

Such beautiful bloody eyes she had.

Kisa stood at the end of the steps. She crossed her arms across her chest and scowled. "Are you ready?" There was a light blushed that played against her pale skin.

Sasuke grunted and nodded. "Let's go," He said emotionlessly as the teens walked out the door.

_**At the dance…**_

"WOOT WOOT! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he awkwardly danced around a stiff Hinata.

"The party started two hours ago retard!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, I'm going to rock this house!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dashed for the dance floor. "Let's go dance, Hinata-chan!" Poor Hinata was dragged all the way to the dance floor.

Sakura shook her head. "Poor Hinata," She looked to her right to see her date, Lee, dancing on top of the tables. "Okay, I don't know him anymore," She walked away as discreetly as possible to the girls restroom.

"Sakura-chan!!" Lee roared at the top of his lungs. "Where's my love?"

Tsunade shook her head as she saw Lee. "Who spiked the drinks?" She screamed. The instructors who were supervising the dance shrugged.

"I believe it's the sugar they're getting hyper from," Kakashi informed as he flipped the page of his infamous book.

Kurenai sighed. "Yeah, it's the sugar," She pointed at Lee and then at Naruto. "I mean look at them,"

Lee ripped off his shirt and swung it above his head. "YYYYEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

_**Two hours later…**_

Kisa sat there on the table, a straw in between her fingers as she swirled it in her drink. She looked outside. It's been four hours since she arrived to the wretched dance. She stole a glance at Sasuke who had his arms across his chest; his head leaned back with his eyes closed.

Kisa sighed. Sasuke was such a boring date.

"Excuse me," A hand laid upon her naked shoulder.

She politely looked up to the owner of that hand. It was a boy, her age, with kind brown eyes. He held out his hand. "My name is Saito, and you're very beautiful," He blushed. "Do you want to dance?"

Confused, Kisa pointed at herself. "M-me?"

"Yeah, do you want to danc--"

"She already has a dance partner," Sasuke intercepted. He narrowed his eyes at the boy who dared to lay a hand on Kisa's shoulder. He grabbed Kisa by the hand and dragged her to the floor, ignoring her protests.

A slow ballad song began to play.

Sasuke clutched at her hand as they began to dance across the dance floor. Many couples had joined and began to dance.

"Jealous, Uchiha?" Kisa smiled teasingly.

"I saved you from a dance you'll regret your whole life," Sasuke replied back…too quickly.

Kisa laughed and shook her head. "You're something, Sasuke."

"I hope it's interesting," He smiled at her.

Kisa's face flushed and she looked away from his eyes. She felt her heart thumping against her ribcage. It was something she couldn't ignore for long. How did she become into this girl, standing in the arms of Sasuke? She was changing fast.

Kisa smiled. She liked this change.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed in content. Her life was looking at the brighter side.

Sasuke smiled and danced.

They danced forever on the dance floor, never sitting down for rest, or drinking for thirst.

When Sasuke noticed that it was nearing midnight, he began to dance for the door. "Kisa, let's leave," He whispered in her ear.

"Okay," She answered back, nodding her head against his chest.

They headed towards the Uchiha mansion, removed their clothes to replace it with pajamas. The two departed for their rooms, leaving each other with a simple goodnight. The moon hung in the sky with a sad demeanor, the stars blinking down upon Earth with a mellow aura. The trees didn't sway with the wind, and the wind didn't whisper any love words to Mother Earth.

Sasuke was lying in bed, brooding about his next action when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in,"

Kisa was revealed, wearing his blue shirt and white pajamas. "I…" She laughed nervously and shook her head. "Never mind," Before she could close the door, Sasuke was on his feet, walking towards the door.

He opened it wider and nodded.

She smiled sheepishly. "You don't have to, if you don't want--"

"I want to,"

In a few minutes, they were in bed, lying side by side. There were some random days where Kisa would get random nightmares and scream in a bloody screech. Those days ended with Kisa sleeping next to Sasuke, snoring lightly in mirth.

While Kisa was sleeping next to Sasuke, he turned to face her. He smoothed out her hair and caressed her cheeks gently. He smiled bitterly.

Looking at her for the last time

Laying next to her for the last time

Talking to her for the last time

Touching her for the last time

Such a sad ending for a lovely girl—

And a traitor

…

…

…

…

Kisa opened her eyes when she heard footsteps pounding on the wooden floor. Alarmed, she sat up and snapped her head to look at her surroundings. She was still in Sasuke's room. She looked down beside her to see that he wasn't there.

It was morning.

But this morning there was no birds chirping

No sun shining

Heavy clouds interfered with the brightness

Creating a melancholy scene

Suddenly, the door to Sasuke's room broke open. The door lay on the floor, in a pathetic heap as splinters flew everywhere. Kisa screamed as five ANBU's entered the room. Kurosagi was still sleeping inside of Kisa, so she was unable to ask for help.

One of the ANBU's approached Kisa, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "Where's Uchiha?"

Another ANBU ran inside of the room. "He's no where to be found,"

"The house is empty but for her,"

"The area is cleared,"

"She doesn't know anything,"

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?"

"She doesn't know anything! Look at the fright you're causing her!"

Kisa dropped to her knees when she lost the strength. She sat there on the ground, staring at nothing as the ANBU's ran inside and out of the house, desperately looking for any signs the Uchiha might have left. But none can be found.

"Sasuke," She whispered.

He went with Orochimaru.

She laughed bitterly. "You…" Her voice trailed away. Sasuke was such a—

"Bastard,"

Teras spilled from her eyes, and her lips began to quiver. "Why?" She wailed and began to rock back and forth, her knees clutched against her chest. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing for this moment to be a nightmare. But she knew better than that.

He killed her—

Two birds and one stone

Her love and life was the delicate birds.

The stone was Sasuke.

"Your revenge is your weakness," She whispered as the ANBU ransacked the house for any type of evidence. She ignored them as one of them continued to scream at her repeatingly. How carefully she had built her stone wall, and how carefully she had lead Sasuke inside. Only to have him destroy it all.

She laughed and soon began to scream in bittersweet agony.

Such a pain

Such agony

Such a sad life Kisa had.

And she didn't know that there was more in store for her.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the late update! I mean it's been like more than a year! It's exactly one year and three weeks since i've updated. T^T GOMEN-NASAI!!!! I've been so busy.

Okay, this chapter has been pissing me off, because i didn't know what to do with the dance. I'm sorry that the dance is so short, but it was driving me insane. I didn't know what to do for it and i didn't know what to put in it. T^T

**THIS CHAPTER SERIOUSLY PISSED ME OFF :[**

BUT...i finally got through it :D And there's a sequel coming up next xDDDDD

here's a short preview! Hope you like it and will continue reading House of Daggers!

* * *

**House of Daggers**

**...  
**

Five years later…

Sasuke felt a small, weak chakra radiating from the dumpster in the middle. He growled in annoyance and approached it with deadly steps. If Keisuke had been murdered, Orochimaru isn't going to be happy. Neither will Sasuke.

He opened up the dumpster and winced at the revolting smell that had been expelled from the old garbage and dirty clothes. In the corner of his eyes, Sasuke noticed a pale hand. He scrutinized it.

Keisuke's skin was slightly tanned.

This hand was white.

He picked up the bagged trash, which lay on top of the covering body. He threw it to the side and looked back at the body.

Long black sinister hair covered the face, leaving him to look at someone whose body has been bruised and tattered as if it received a cruel beating. The body was wearing thin hospital gown-like fabric. There were burn marks, and scars on the body.

Sasuke closed the dumpster and began to walk away. If the person was still alive they can fend for themselves.

As he walked away, a guilty conscience began to arise in him. He growled in annoyance. These were the feelings he has been pushing away, ever since he left the Leaf Village. But they were coming back.

"I'll just get the body, dump it on the streets and people offer help," He mumbled and headed back towards the dumpster.

When he had grabbed the body, he could help but feel the softness and curviness this body had. Sasuke dropped the body on the floor. Before he could even walk away, a wind picked up and blew the hair away from the face.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Such soft, beautiful features for a woman. The rosy lips were slightly parted, heavy raspy breathing heard. Long eye lashes teasing for a look, and sculpture cheekbones and a perfect nose. There was a smudge of dirt on her face, and a bruise on her neck.

This was the most dreading moment of his life.

Sasuke held his breath for the finale. He crouched down to his hutches and peeled her eyelid back.

Such beautiful bloody eyes she had.

Sasuke stood up fast and began to walk away. His past was catching up too fast, for his liking.

…

Black hair

…

Snow white skin

…

Feminine body

…

Scarlet Eyes

…

…

…

Miyazaki Kisa


	14. Author's Note

Hey everybody! This is T34rSoFBLoOd!!!

Just wanted to let you guys know that House of Flying Daggers is OUT! The sequel to House of Blossoms is OUT! It was published a month ago but only a few reviewers kept reading. So I thought maybe this message will help you guys, if you didn't know the sequel is out :)

So, check it out if you want!

Ja ne ;)


End file.
